Glücksspiel
by NatureLuvMaple
Summary: For over 300 hundred years he has searched. For over 300 hundreds years he has failed her, has been so close to finding her. Now, after 300 hundred years he'll finally get his chance to save his love, but he'll have to fight every step of the way. As long as he doesn't fall into that blackness, he just needs to see...see the face his love now has.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashbacks_

Italics _surrounded by normal words_ \- another _language other than English_ because I don't know German.

 _ **Growled words, words that are forcefully said, etc. and**_ ** _phonically_**

 **Shouting/SHOUTING**

 **And here's my disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Everything had been white, a beautiful, pure white and at the time he had loved it. That day had been perfect, everyone had shown up, the three-tiered cake was a masterpiece by itself, and the decorations was the definition of a winter wonderland...the season that she had loved so so much...and the season that he now hates. That day had been one of the happiest in his long and bloody life, he couldn't decide if he cherished the day he found out his brother was still alive or if the day he married the one he could call his beloved._

 _She was more beautiful than the all the Goddesses put together, the dress was the complete opposite of the white wonderland. The train alone was over eight feet long of golden laced silk, blending beautifully with her hair of lighter gold, almost white itself and ended in a crown of solid gold and rubies. The dress was a shade darker than blood, dragging at a length of five feet behind and the sleeves were three feet long laced with gold in a beautiful swirled leaf pattern. A necklace of solid gold laced with diamonds and rubies decorated the empty space on her chest the dress exposed, complementing the crown in her hair. As she glided down the aisle everyone stared in awe, even him, he didn't believe that after only six years together she was willing to spend the rest of her life with a monster like him, but it would have happened._

 _The wedding was grand, fit for royalty, and in a way they were. After so much blood that had been shed, pain stabbing them in their hearts, and loss hitting them so hard they couldn't breathe, they could now take a breath together and fill their lungs with a love that would have been called forbidden if they had any family. Their close friends filled the pews with expressions of joy, and guards stood by the doors in subdued awe at the beauty of two beings becoming one. The minister was the one he called his brother, his sky eyes filled with happiness and he had a rare smile on his face that made him smile when he remembered it._

 _As she walked down the aisle, their friends stood in the pews, smiling as they watched her walk towards him. Their hands connected with a soft touch and she finally stood beside him, glowing with confidence. He felt a sense of pride as she stood beside him and if he thought farther back he could remember when he first met her, saved her. The beaten, enslaved, and broken creature he had rescued had slowly grown in a healthy, confident, and beautiful women, a women he would have been proud to call his wife. If he thought about it, she was his wife, if only for that short time she was, and he was happy._

 _The ceremony was a gorgeous communion, their vows left them choked and she shed a tear as he slid the ring onto her elegant finger. As his brother said those five words their lips touched and his world was finally whole, his existence had meaning._

 _For a week._

 _Everytime he remembered that week, he couldn't regret a single thing. He was happy, and so was she, they were even more happy when two days after their union, a friend said there was another soul inside of her. He would never see that child and neither would she, for that child never had the chance to grow, its life, like hers was taken away from him, from the world. The child would never know the love it already had, nor the hatred and fear that came with the announcement of its life. Now that he thought about it, he was glad the child was never born in that world. They wouldn't have been able to protect it, not like they could have the last time he had seen the world._

 _The day he lost them both was the day they came back from what the humans call a honeymoon. He's still surprised to this day that they were even found after that. It happened so quickly..._ don't think about it _...they were attacked by_ him _, that bastard knew. How, he didn't know but he did. He grew jealous and decided..._ don't think about it _...if he couldn't get his happiness, no one would._

 _They were still a day's journey from home, but they were so happy to be on their land that they were running, not paying attention…._ I should have been paying attention _..._ **don't think about it** _...he attacked him first, broke four of his ribs almost immediately. Two punctured his lungs, he could feel it every time he tried to take a breath..._ **don't think about it** _...he choked on blood as he sat up, his body wouldn't let him do anything else..._ **don't think about it** _...he grabbed her, said something he couldn't hear over the roaring in his ears. She looked at him, said something..._ **don't think about it** _...he couldn't understand, it was like he forgot Common..._ **DON'T think about it!** _...she gave him a smile as an arm thrust through her chest, a sword through her stomach..._ **STOP thinking about it!** _...It was then that everything came back, the words spoken to complete the spell, her screams, his own screams...when she dropped to the ground_ his _words barely registered in his mind._

 _"I curse you...eternity searching...sleep...find...never... **monster**..."_

 _The last thing he remembers of that day is failing to touch her cooling skin before everything succombs to black._

* * *

The first thing he heard was beeping, it was high pitched, annoying, and fake. He didn't open his eyes, not yet at least. He twitched his body every so slightly and fought a frown before slowly opening his eyes. Needles stuck in both arms and his left wrists and a tube wrapped around his face and forced oxygen in his nose. He pulled the tube from his nose and coughed slightly at the sudden lack of the oxygen waves. Now he looked around the room, dying white lilies sat on a table beside his bed and he smirked; his brother never seemed to switch out the flowers before they wilted. Further inspection of the room proved to him it was one of a hospital and he hated it. He pulled a needle out of his right arm and sighed when nothing happened.

He frowned suddenly as he looked closer at the equipment around him, it was more advanced than when he last remembered. It must have been over a decade since he had been awake, two if he wanted to push it. The screens with fancier fonts convinced him and he removed the needle from his left wrist. He watched the blood well up but the hole quickly closed and he slowly sat up, wincing at his sore back.

Looking over at the table by his bed he saw a card and...some rectangular box beside it. He slowly grabbed the card and the box, leaning back in the pillows to take the pressure off his back. The card was simple, a single golden bird flying across the cover, leaving a trail of riches behind it. Inside was white and filled with his brother's handwriting. He smirked, even after all these years his handwriting stayed the same; now he would call it militaristic with how neat and straight it moved across the page. As he read a frown crossed his face and creased his brow.

 _Dear Brother,_

 _I wrote this message on the first of January in 2015 just in case you wake up in this first month. The object with this card is a cellphone, it is like an advanced wakie and should be relatively easy for you to use, as it is one of the older ones of this century. I do not expect you to call me so I will leave a message if we find anything about her. I should tell you where exactly you are so you do not have to communicate with the nurses and doctor so much. We lost the war and Germany was split up between the Allies. I was able to convince American soldiers you were alive and made them believe that you were put into a coma after blunt force trauma to the head. You are in a small clinic in Vermont, they had to put you somewhere secluded so citizens or employees would not try to kill you. I was able to oversee your transfer to this clinic and make sure no one would be able to find you before having to run to avoid being arrested. Everyone is fine, we have been hiding out in France but will be spreading out to search for her. If we find anything we hope you will be awake to get our calls. I will see you when you wake up brother, and I hope it is no longer than a few years._

 _\- Ludwig_

He smiled slightly down at the card before setting it aside and picked up the cellphone. What his brother said was true, it was like an advanced wakie, but it wasn't so bulky and conveniently folded in on itself. He opened and blinked at the words; 3 new voicemails. It took him about two minutes and a growl at the plastic thing before he played the...voicemails. The first one had the date of the beginning of the year, January 2nd. He didn't have to hold it to his ear as he could hear it perfectly.

 ** _First unheard message:_** He winced at the high pitched beep sound before he recognized the high male voice; Feliciano, Ludwig's best friend and mate, _**"Gilbert! Ludwig told me you were at a hospital and just wanted to say I hope you wake up soon and we'll be waiting in Bordeaux for you! Call me when you wake up and we'll come get you! Okay, Ludwig and Romano are fighting again so I have to go, hope to hear from you soon! Bye!"**_

He smiled as the message ended, Feliciano could always find the bright side of every situation. He thinks that's what drew Ludwig to him, Gilbert frowned as he remembered his brother, before Feliciano came to them. Squashing the thought before it could fester, he listened to the next message and once again it was Feliciano, recorded on August 22nd.

 _ **"Hello Gilbert! We didn't have a lot of luck in Europe so we're heading across the ocean and searching through South America to see if there's any signs there. I have to go now because they won't let me talk on the phone on the plane. I hope you wake up soon! Call me when you do! Bye!"**_

Gilbert's smile faded, this wasn't too long ago if the phone's date was right...he hoped they were in Asia or Africa, it would take him too long to get there if Feliciano has to abide by such ridiculous rules. He quietly looked at the next message that was only left a week ago, December 14.

 _ **" Gilbert."**_ He blinked, it was his brother, _**"When you wake up come to Quebec as fast as you can, Feliciano believes he found her. Well her aura at least and we can't pinpoint it because of the Hunters crawling around this city...When you get up get rid of the people in that hospital, they know you've been sleeping too long and when you wake up they will try something I son not doubt it. If Hunters are not there already do not risk it and get back here as quick as possible."**_ Gilbert heard Feliciano whining in the background, _**"Ludwig! You only speak to Gilbert in your language when you want to hide something from me! That's not fair!"**_ Gilbert smirked a little bit as Ludwig ignored Feliciano, _**"We are in Quebec now, we did not find anything in South America. It was a few weeks ago that Feliciano was led here. We are in the**_ **Fairmont Le Chateau Frontenac** _ **, should not be hard to find. We are in the penthouse, just ask for me and they should let you up. I will see you then."**_

Gilbert closed the phone with a snap, looks like he was going to Quebec. He smirked, last he heard of that place was during the war when Canada got involved, the French-American bastards. He yanked the needle from his left arm and snarled as a shrill whine exploded from the monitor but was quickly silenced by the phone smashing through it. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as the door to his room flew open, slamming into the wall. Gilbert only glanced up as two nurses and a doctor rushed into the room.

The doctor couldn't believe it, this man had been in their clinic for over seventy years didn't look a day over twenty six. The albino looked straight at him and he gulped, blood red eyes. That was all he saw as the man rose and he shivered as the man spoke, his voice like silk even if it hadn't been used for all this time, "I guess I should say thank you for taking care of me for all these years."

Blood dotted the doctor's cheeks, he blinked, confused. Where the red come from? Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his nurses slump to the ground beside him. His head jerked down and he stared in horror at his dead nurses. He couldn't see their wounds but he guessed they were deep chest wounds, possibly high chest area from the amount of blood. He looked up and stared at the albino with red eyes, now only two feet from him. He took a shaky step back, "Y-You're not human…"

The albino smirked, "What gave you the hint?" He looked at the bodies, "I apologize but I can't have anyone telling about a man who's slept for seventy three years and not dead."

The doctor nodded, he needed to by time, play along, maybe distract him so he could escape, "I should have known...my father talked about you and how you came in after the war, when he wasn't even twenty. He didn't know what to do when you didn't age and I didn't dare do anything because...I.." He stopped as the man got closer, his eyes widening as he grinned, "F-Fangs...Oh my god…!"

Gilbert slammed the man against the wall by his throat, "Really if you were smart you wouldn't have let me live, you would have found a Hunter to kill me if you knew what was good for you." He leaned closer to the doctor, making his mind go into panic mode and he began to shake uncontrollably. Gilbert smirked and his eyes glowed as he leaned even closer to the petrified doctor, "Tell me _doktor_ , have you ever met a vampire before? No? Well, I feel honored that I'm your first."

The last thing the doctor saw was white fangs, a lunge, then everything went dark.

* * *

 **Well, hello** **everyone! It's been awhile hasn't it? I am terribly sorry for being gone so long but here I am with a new story! This is an idea that's been in my head a while, it's based on a role-play I had a friend but it didn't go this way but it was amazing either way! So this story will end up a yaoi because I will have it no other way! I don't know how often I'll update because this chapter took me _forever_. But I'll try my best!**

 **Now about my other stories, the Twilight one I'm going to leave because I have no inspiration for it. _The Phantom's Evil Brilliant Play_ is going to start back up again, I just need to re-watch the movie and get back into gear with it. There's also school which is killer so I apologize for long gaps between updates.**

 **Until next time lovelies!**

 **NatureLuvMaple**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _It was dark, so black it was suffocating. He couldn't see but he could feel everything, the pain in his knees, his wrists and shoulders. He could feel the chains pulling his arms back so tightly his shoulders would dislocate if he was pushed forward any more._

 _He could hear voices. They surrounded him and his skin prickled with the hundreds of gazes burning his skin. That's when he realized he was naked, he felt the gazes look over him as if he were an object. They sent involuntary shivers down his spine and he felt someone walk closer to him. Their steps shook the wood he kneeled on and yelped when a large hand yanked his head back by his hair._

 _The person was male, no female had the disgusting musky smell of sweat and blood on them like this. His voice rose above the others, he could barely understand him..._ wake up _...It sounded like German but surprisingly it wasn't the harsh accent he was used to hearing..._ Wake up _...It sent a cold chill down his spine when he understood the man was talking about him; the wandering hand and his change of tone was mocking._

 _The voices started getting louder when the man yelled a single or two syllables. It was an auction. He was being bid on by these people, it was a slave auction. As his panic rose the voices stopped and the chains on his arms loosened and he slumped forward._

 _He was flung to the floor and a cry left his mouth. He couldn't believe it..._ Wake up _...He felt another hand, not so big as the announcers but it sent dread down his spine and he whimpered. That was when he heard hell break loose._

 _Screams erupted from somewhere above him that quickly moved to where he was lying with the vile hand on him. He flinched violently and his shoulder screamed in pain. The liquid on his face was thick and warm..._ Wake up! _...The slighter hand fell away and voices yelled above him. He couldn't hear who was above him over the chaos..._ Wake **up!** _...Everything was being destroyed around him but he didn't feel scared, not at all. It confused him, he couldn't hear but he could feel someone above him, and for some reason he felt protected, safe.._

 _He wasn't expecting the hand and he jumped, wrenching his shoulder and he instantly screamed as it popped out of place. The chains had pulled his arms so much that his sudden movement was enough to yank it from its home. Through the pain he felt the person's hand on his arm and he whimpered..._ **Wake up!** _...This hand was a man's, he could feel the callouses and years of fighting through it. With this hand that probably caused mountains of pain, didn't scare him. He felt safe and didn't flinch back when he leaned closer so he could hear his voice, and he instantly felt safer..._ _ **WAKE UP!**_

* * *

The sound of beeping woke him. It screamed into his ears before his hand silenced it. He sat up with a sigh, this was the fourth night having the same dream. It wasn't nightmare but it still made him uncomfortable. A slave auction, there hasn't been one of those in years, that they've found anyway. Shaking the dream away he sat up and got out of bed.

His room was illuminated by the sun peeking through the curtains. He opened his closet, pushing his hockey stick back as it tried to fall out and looked for what clothes to wear. He settled on a plain black t-shirt, red hoodie, light blue skinny jeans and his red and white sneakers. The sweatshirt fought off the morning chill as he went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, rinsed his mouth, and brushed his blonde hair, that damn stray curl hanging in front of his face. Now at the age of twenty four he's gotten use to the hair, it just annoyed him that it would sometimes get in the way while reading or needing to concentrate.

He left the bathroom with a yawn and made it back in his room. He grabbed his glasses off of his nightstand and placed him on his face, the room becoming clearer. After a second of hesitation he opened his nightstand drawer and looked at its only contents; a pistol and a knife.

He stared at them for a while before placing the gun at the small of his back, just to the left, and the knife in the sleeve of his sweatshirt. The cloth hid the weapons well, and didn't hinder his movement as he moved down the stairs. His shoes barely made a sound on the carpeted stairs as he made his way to the kitchen.

He heard the sound of plates clinking, a low humming, and the smell of cooking food can out of the pristine kitchen. At the stove was a man six inches taller than himself, shoulder length, wavy blond hair and when he turned soft blue eyes smiled at him; Francis Bonnefoy, " _Bonjour Mattheu!_ I'm making ham and cheese crepes and there's bread in the oven and preserves on the island. Did you sleep well?"

Mattheu sat at the island with a sigh, picking up the jar of peach preserves, " _Bonjour Francis_...I had that dream again. I hope it's just a dream and not some...premonition."

Francis laughed, "I'm sure it's just a dream _mon amie_ , nothing to worry about. I'll admit it's a bit strange but it might just be your imagination getting the best of you." He turned with a skillet in hand and slid two crepes onto their respective plates.

Mattheu sighed and watch his flatmate pull a loaf of bread out of the oven, "I hope you're right _Francis_... _Merci_." He started on his crepe, once again Francis out did himself even with such a simple meal. The Frenchman liked to make things himself, hence that loaf of bread. The only thing he didn't do was butcher meat, he had a specific deli he went to that he knew butchered their own meat without added toxins.

Francis sat down across from him and picked up a fork, "What are your plans after class? I was thinking we could go out with Arthur to that cafe or maybe see a movie!"

He took another bite of his crepe as he watched the Frenchman ramble on about different places they could go. Mattheu smiled slightly and shook his head, "Today is Thursday, I was going to go with Alfred to Feliciano's dance class." His friend had taken him to the class one day. Looking at the larger blonde, people would think he was a football player, not a ballroom dancer. Mattheu couldn't help but smile when people found out he danced, their look of shock greatly amused him.

Francis looked up sharply at Alfred's name, "Are you sure that's safe? Arthur and I can go with you just in case-"

"I'll be fine Francis." Mattheu frowned at his flatmate but he couldn't be angry, the man was like a father even though he was only two years older than him. He couldn't hold the frown for long but giggling, "I won't stop you two from coming but I can take care of myself you know."

The Frenchman sighed, "I know, but you never know what can happen." He took a bite of his crepe while spread preserves onto a slice of bread.

Mattheu smiled and stood, placing his dish in the sink, "Thank you for worrying about me _Francis_. Will you be coming to the class with us?" Mattheu wouldn't mind Arthur joining them. Arthur was Francis' close friend, the two knowing each other for years before he had met Francis. The two were very close but had yet to started going out yet. Alfred says it's because Arthur doesn't want that from the Frenchman but Mattheu knew Arthur's pride wouldn't let him give in. So Francis chased and Arthur ran, Mattheu was just worried if Francis would ever tell Arthur what he did during the night, or if he already knew and that's why he didn't get any closer.

Francis looked thoughtful for a minute so Mattheu knew the answer before the older blonde spoke, "I'll try and convince Arthur to come, I haven't been to these classes yet so it could be fun!"

Mattheu then decided it was time for him to leave for his classes if he didn't want to be late. He said au revoir before grabbing his bag and heading out of the two bedroom flat. They lived in a more expensive area of Quebec, their jobs helping pay the bills with more than enough to spare.

He had made it outside the building and heard his name being called. Looking to his left he could see a head of blonde hair, a cowlick sticking straight up coming towards him through the morning crowd. The blond stood at 6' 3" and easily towered over himself; Alfred Jones. He looked up as the blonde got closer "Bonjour Alfred. You're on time today."

Alfred rolled his eyes and pushed Mattheu slightly before walking away, Mattheu easily catching up, "Oh shut it. Anyways are you coming to Feli's dance class? I hear he's teaching a style of salsa dancing I think with Italian flare was the way he put it."

Mattheu smirked, "I said I was coming didn't I? Besides...are you ready for the history test?" He giggled as the larger blonde slumped and groaned. Mattheu smiled, "You'll do fine, like you always do."

Alfred looked up, "Well don't jinx it!" He slapped his hands to his face and groaned even louder, "Now I'm going to fail because of you Mattie! Thanks a lot!"

Mattheu rolled his eyes as the blonde continued to complain the whole walk to their school. They both went to the University of Quebec. Alfred was there for a major in French and Astrology while Mattheu himself was going there for a major in zoology. They walked through the doors and headed for their history class. This was the only class the two had together, only seeing each other after their classes.

Sitting in his seat Alfred slumped onto the desk with a sigh, "Let's get this over with…"

Mattheu laughed, "Really Al...you act as if you're still in high school." He leaned back in his seat as they waited for their professor. It was a good ten minutes for the short man to enter the classroom.

The professor began to hand out the test and Mattheu sighed as he looked over his paper, if only they knew how some of these events really happened. He picked up a pen and began to right, smirking slightly at the miserable sounds Alfred made beside him.

* * *

Mattheu and Alfred walked side by side on the sidewalk, Francis walked behind them beside a shorter blonde man. His hair was dirty blonde and brushed his ears, barely dragging attention away from the thick eyebrows above emerald eyes; Arthur Kirkland. The man walked with a scowl and grumbled towards the Frenchman, "Why did you drag me along? You could have come by yourself you bloody git."

Francis laughed, "Why Arthur I just wanted the company, is that a crime?" The British man sighed but didn't say anymore.

Mattheu walked silently, listening to Alfred talk about his other classes and his others friends' ridiculous actions. He ignored his friend as he grew close to Feliciano's dance studio. The building had a large window so people could see inside and possibly be drawn in by the dancers inside. He blinked at the small crowd looking in. He looked over the studio again as they grew closer. The door was wide open, the two inside not affected by the evening chill. Smooth Italian flowed from inside and two figures seemed to float gracefully around the room.

One was Feliciano Vargas, he was a petite man, stand maybe at 5'2", he had red-auburn hair that moved with him as he danced, a curl stuck out from the side of his head. He looked over Feliciano's face and saw his golden caramel eyes shining at the male he was dancing with.

This man made it look as if Feliciano was dancing with a ghost, no wonder there was a crowd. From the back, this man towered over Feliciano with his possibly over six foot stature, it looked like he could rival Alfred in height but he was more lean than his friend. From there he was completely bizarre, he had snow white hair that went just past his ears and when he turned Mattheu had to blink in surprise at the dull red eyes that seemed to stare right at him.

"An albino." Mattheu looked over at Francis who was smiling, "Now that's interesting. I wonder if that's the mysterious Ludwig?"

Mattheu looked back at the two and shook his head, "No...I think Feliciano said he had blonde hair one time." He looked over the stranger, "Plus I think I would remember if Ludwig was an albino." They had never met Feliciano's husband, Ludwig, but the smaller man talked about him enough to know this wasn't him.

Feliciano and the albino suddenly began to speed up as the music changed, moving into the salsa. He stared in wonder as the two moved like professionals, their feet barely touching the ground, or at least Feliciano's as the albino performed spins and twists that he didn't think any of them could do with such ease. The dance drew to close in a flourish, the albino spinning Feliciano a dizzying number a times before dipping him single handed. Feliciano was slightly out of breath but the albino looked unfrazzled.

The crowd outside exploded into applause and the dancers turned to the window in what Mattheu could tell was mock surprise. The albino pulled Feliciano up and the Italian smiled at the people on the sidewalk and waved for them to come in. Everyone filed in, excitement building as they got closer to the two professionals.

Feliciano watched everyone walk in with a wide grin, the albino beside him looking over everyone in silence. He watched the stranger closely, very curious as to who the man was. He sat on the floor with the others and noticed Alfred's tense shoulders. He elbowed his friend but only got a head shake in response; he'd ask again later.

The small Italian clapped his hands when everyone was seated, "Welcome everyone! I apologize for not welcoming you before, I forgot the time." He gestured to the albino beside him, "This is Gilbert, he's Ludwig's brother and a professional dancer back in Germany. He's come to visit for a little bit and take part in my classes so please make him feel at home!"

The albino, now named Gilbert, smiled slightly at the applause he received and waved. Mattheu was surprised at the man's smooth voice, his accent smoother than he thought it would be, "Hello, it is nice to meet you all. I am sure you will surprise me more than I will you."

The albino's gaze rested on Mattheu and his group for a second longer than normal but he didn't have time to dwell on it before Feliciano took over again, "Today I'll be teaching you the salsa but before we do that let's see what you remember from last week!"

Everyone stood and his attention was immediately drawn to Feliciano and Gilbert again as the younger man began speaking in Italian to him. The albino nodded and took his place, surprisingly in front of himself. The albino smirked slightly, "Feliciano tells me you know this dance best."

He was talking about the balboa, a fast swing dance he immediately took a liking to. He smiled slightly at the albino, "I wouldn't say that...but I accept the praise." He glanced around him as music started up and watch Francis drag Arthur around the floor and Alfred sweep a young brunette almost literally off her feet. He turned back to Gilbert and almost jumped at seeing how close he was now, he blamed the loud music for not hearing his footsteps. He let a breath out from his nose and nodded to the albino, he was ready.

He almost wasn't ready for the German to move to smoothly. He placed a hand in the albino's and settled his other one on his shoulder. Gilbert placed his free hand just above Mattheu's hip and they were off. They went through the steps quickly, Mattheu looking down slightly so he wouldn't step on his partner's feet.

The German chuckled at him, "You are very good for someone who had just started, so relax."

Mattheu glanced up at the albino's rust colored eyes and blinked in surprise, from his tone of voice he never contemplated the German's expression in his eyes. Now that he was looking at them he wished he had. The warm voice was the complete opposite from his eyes, they were nearly blank, an underlying fury gave them a glow. This man was pissed, at what or who he didn't want to guess but felt sorry for them. The tense muscles he felt under his hand convinced him they would be in for a world of hurt so it amazed him how smoothly this man could move.

He started at the albino's chuckle and realized he'd been staring this whole time. He cursed himself for being so unaware of what he was doing. He frowned at the German, "...What?"

The German shook his head but still had a smirk, "Liking what you see?" Mattheu's throat went dry as the man pulled him closer, Mattheu subconsciously moving faster as he did, "Because I have to admit I do."

Mattheu frowned at the man, "I wouldn't take you for someone to flirt with a stranger." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Alfred give the albino a seething glare and he was immediately on the defensive. Alfred never gave anyone that look without good reason. Luckily for him the song grew to an end and he stopped with Gilbert.

The German looked over Mattheu one last time, the smirk not reaching his cold eyes, "I am not either but exchanging names would not be a bad start." Mattheu's eyes widened as the albino bows at the waist, taking his left hand into his pale one and kissed the back of it, " _Gilbert Beilschmidt_ at your service."

Mattheu quickly took his hand back as he stuttered in surprise, " _M-Mattheu Williams_...A pleasure." He quickly walked away to Alfred's side, elbowing the taller man and disrupting the blonde's glare, "S-Stop that...people will get suspicious…"

Alfred frowned but stopped glaring and gave Mattheu a look that said they would talk later. He was quiet throughout the whole class. He couldn't help but watch the albino closer in confusion. The German albino was strange, his English was a lot better than someone who supposedly lived in Germany. His accent wasn't as rough as other German speaker he happened to run into, if he didn't know he was German he would guess he was French, or maybe Italian because of the conversation he had with Feliciano earlier. Gilbert's movements also confused him, when he danced or performed moves for them his feet seemed to barely touched the ground, and his posture rivaled Arthur's with how straight he stood. It reminded him of portraits he'd seen in the museums of kings and queens, he acted as if he was royalty. Mattheu almost snorted, the man probably had an ego larger than the room, but he didn't act that way. He almost sighed in frustration, there wasn't anyone that was harder to read, hell he was able to read Arthur and that man was as emotional as a piece of wood.

He brooded until the class was over, he barely paid attention to the steps of the salsa and by the time they left Feliciano was giving him worried glances. Mattheu gave the Italian a small smile and traded good-byes before walking to the door.

Gilbert watched the people leave and smiled at Mattheu and his group of friends, "It was nice to meet you _Mattheu_. I hope we see each other again." Mattheu blinked, the man even spoke French if his perfect pronunciation of his name was enough. The albino looked over his three companions and nodded, "It was nice to meet all of you as well, I hope we can trade names next time."

Alfred scoffed and scowled at the German, "I doubt it." He looked to Feliciano, his glare barely softening, "See you later Feli." The blonde left with hunched shoulders, Francis and Arthur following. Arthur looked confused but Francis was giving Gilbert a careful look.

Mattheu looked between Gilbert, who was now sporting a scowl, and Alfred before giving Felicano a sympathetic look, "Sorry, he had a history test that he was stressing about."

Feliciano shook his head and waved a hand, "It's fine, I'll see you next week Mattie."

Mattheu waved and with a final glance at Gilbert left the studio. He quickly caught up with the Alfred who walked behind Francis and Arthur, "What's wrong?"

Alfred was clenching his fists so tightly he thought he was going to break the skin. The blonde spoke through gritted teeth, "A fucking vampire that's what. That German is a fucking vampire and he seems to have you captivated already!"

Mattheu immediately frowned, "Alfred there hasn't been a vampire in Quebec for fifty years. I think you made a mistake." Which was a complete lie, Alfred had the best nose and there was no way he made a mistake. Mattheu said it more for himself than anything, he didn't want to admit he didn't know the man he had danced with was an undead killer.

Alfred gave Mattheu a sympathetic glare, if that was even possible, "I'd be careful Mattie. That thing is old, very old, maybe even older than Yao. Don't trust him Mattie, and from the way he and Feliciano acted I wouldn't trust him either, as much as I hate to say it."

Mattheu sighed, "I'll talk to Francis later and see if I can convince him to go out and get information. I'm not some helpless damsel Al...I think I can take care of myself." He walked forward, then, done with the conversation. He would convince Francis to watch the German since Alfred would have a heart attack if he went out. More than that Mattheu don't think he could just watch the vampire without wanting to kill him, or give him a piece of his mind. He was good at hiding and made him feel like a fool, Gilbert would pay for that. A plan popped in his head that he couldn't help but smile at.

He would get back at that vampire, and that plan may or may not involve killing him.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm going to be using Canada's more Frenchy name because that's what Gilbert will mostly call him, and Francis...basically only Arthur and Alfred will call him Matthew or Mattie. Gil is gonna be OOC cause I mean come on, the guy's been through a lot, 300 years worth so he's not gonna be so upbeat. That's about it for me, so I'm gonna try and update every week, if not on Saturday than Sunday. Thanks for all the praise I have already! it means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Gilbert watched the blondes leave, his smirk falling from his face and he glanced at Feliciano with a frown, "Was this all you wanted to show me? A bunch of humans learning to dance and an overreacting wolf?" The blonde wolf's disrespect nearly made him rip his meaty head off. The kid needed to learn to respect his elders or he would end up in a lot of shit he would not want in the future.

Feliciano smiled nervously, "Yeah, just to keep your mind off...things..."

Gilbert took a deep breath in order to calm himself down. It had been three years since he had woken and it had been hell. The underlying fear of suddenly plunging into the blackness of the curse, knowing he had failed again and had to wait. When he first came here, two days after waking up in the clinic, he immediately went out and searched for her with Feliciano as his guide. Truthfully he was surprised to see the Italian alive, werewolves didn't live as long as vampires, this had him suspecting the smaller man had involved himself in black magic, just so he wouldn't leave Ludwig alone. He wasn't complaining, he was glad Feliciano was still around, he was the middle ground between him and his brother, but at three years ago he nearly wanted to rip the smaller man's head off.

Feliciano had the gift of being able to sense and track auras and Gilbert trusted him to lead him right to her. He saw her the same day he arrived in Quebec, he almost didn't believe it was her, the woman he was looking at was the complete opposite from the woman he knew during her first life.

Her name was Katelin, she was an office worker who practiced in ballroom dancing three times a week. She had a Siamese cat named Jorge and a Yorkshire terrior named Edgur, she lived in a two bedroom apartment on the fifth floor in a moderate neighborhood. Her love for dance is what gave him hope, in her first life and the one other time he saw her for more than a day, she had loved to dance. With these hopes he spent three years with her, getting closer to her and, if he dared to even think it, fell in love with her.

Gilbert was a man who still believed in the old ways, never changing his views even after three hundred years. One of those was a soul bond, he knew that they shared one so if Katelin was really her then he would know. The only way he can know is doing a bonding ritual that, as far as he knows, no one has used in one hundred years. It goes by the simple name of the Blood Bond. It's name is simple but it is extremely risky, and most of all deadly, because if the two doing the ritual are not soul mates then the dominant soul will consume the other and kill their partner. Gilbert had told Katelin the risks but she was willing to try it, was willing to die for him, so like a fool he went through with the ritual. It's a very simple one but it looked down upon by modern vampires, first he had to feed her a good amount of his own blood before drinking hers. The purpose of this is to make the vampire's partner immortal, fill them with their blood and drain their partner of the blood that slowly kills their body. That's when it gets tricky and the ritual takes over instinct, for if the two are not soul bonds the vampire or dominant soul's primal instincts will kick in and they will feast on their partner's essence until they are completely empty.

Gilbert did just that. One moment it ritual was going well and the next he was holding her dead pale body. He had been grief stricken, thinking that after all these years their soul bond had broken. He waited for the blackness to come and claim him again, but it never did. After two hours of waiting he realised that he wouldn't be going back to sleep.

That was when he got pissed. He had wasted three years, three years he could have spent searching, spending with her. What made him even more mad was that he couldn't regret, as much as he tried he couldn't regret the time he had spent with Katelin. That was when he went to Feliciano, wanting to rip him apart for distracting him for three fucking years.

It took Ludwig's fist in his face for him to register Feliciano's apologies and explanation. If that wasn't her, then that meant that she has changed, or her aura had just slightly enough for Feliciano to mistake someone else's for hers.

And so the search began again, Gilbert tried to help Ludwig search through letters on his computer, which he had to admit the human have advanced very well. But his brother kicked him out after he accidentally restarted the whole system a second time. All he could do was wait, Ludwig had reassured him that the computer would be the fast way to find her.

Now _all he can do is wait_.

So he went with Feliciano to his dance studio to make sure he wouldn't get rusty. Gilbert had a passion for the arts of dancing, he had been doing it for as long as he could remember. When they had been together she had loved dancing as well, so he kept with it if only to remind himself that he wasn't just running in endless circles.

Then Feliciano forgot to tell him he had a class the day he had wanted to brush up on some more modern versions of dances.

He didn't mind the crowd, in fact he relished in it and decided to show off for the gathering humans. Feliciano couldn't help but giggle as he pulled some 'old school' flare and ended the dance beautifully. He could hear the applause through the window as if the humans were in the room and he didn't doubt Feliciano could too from the way he smiled.

With some beckoning the humans slowly made their way into the studio. He looked over the humans with carefully, making sure no Hunters were among them.

The last group of males to walk in caught his attention. Mostly the wet dog smell that came with a muscular blonde, he fought the urge to scowl and kept his face blank. He looked at Feliciano, " _Is he why Ludwig doesn't show up?_ "

Feliciano nodded, " _He's a lone wolf but could easily influence packs to go against us if they found out I'm mated to a vampire._ "

Gilbert looked at the blonde again and didn't flinch when he saw him glaring right back. He couldn't help but smirk as Feliciano began to talk to the other humans, welcoming them and telling them what he was going to teach them. Gilbert couldn't help but tease the blonde wolf and he let his eyes drift to the other blonde's around him. He first looked at the dirty blonde sitting to his left, his eyebrows being his most prominent feature. He looked over the green eyed blonde's body slowly, fighting a smirk as the wolf tensed.

He didn't even look at the wolf as his eyes went to the taller blonde behind them. Gilbert's smirk twitched as he caught the man's gaze, his eyes were blue, just a shade darker than the sky and his shoulder length blonde hair was pulled into a flip bun on the back of his head. What surprised him was the hard stare the man was giving him, he held back a laugh as he realised what it was. A warning, the man was warning him it seemed, he probably thought he fancied the green eyed blonde. Gilbert couldn't help but smirk a little wider at the blonde and just barely roll his eyes. The blonde's stare turned to amusement as he glanced at the fourth and last blonde, obviously knowing that Gilbert was trying to get under his younger friend's skin.

That's when Feliciano decided to have his class 'show him what they had learned.' Gilbert's smirk faded and he fought a sigh, watching inexperienced people dance was as annoying as having the scent of wet dog being so close to him.

Feliciano turned to him with a smile, " _Don't worry, some of them are really good. Especially Mattie, go see for yourself!_ " The Italian nodded to the last blonde he hadn't been able to look over.

Gilbert couldn't fight the smile on his face as he walked towards the blonde. He passed the wolf and grinned at the low growl aimed at him. He just glanced at him down his nose, making sure to be as insulting as possible before moving onto his original destination. He stood in front of the lean blonde, smirking at the look of surprise he was given. He wasn't listening to what dance Feliciano was talking about but once the music started it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. He looked at the blonde in front of him, his hair reached just past his shoulders, the waves it held making him think it was even longer. He couldn't help but stare at the stray curl that hung in front of his face, just drawing attention from attentive purple-blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He guessed the sweatshirt the younger man wore hid a fit torso that he had to have if he was a dancer, his skinny jean clad legs also helped him figure it out. He looked into the blonde's purple-blue eyes, "Feliciano tells me you know this dance best."

He watched the blonde mull over the words in his head and hid a smirk at the look of surprise in them. He probably realised he was a German speaker that knew fluent Italian and possibly English. The blonde looked back with curious eyes and a smile, "I wouldn't say that...but I accept the praise." So he was Canadian then.

The music started up and he couldn't help but smile as he instantly recognized the music, balboa, damn Feliciano and his good tastes in dance. He walked closer and blinked as the Canadian jumped at seeing him so close, fighting another smile he quickly glanced around the room and glared at the atrocity the wolf was trying to pass off as dancing. He looked back down to see the blonde nod, signalling he was done sightseeing.

He held out a hand and gently held the Canadian's, his other resting around his waist. As the blonde's free hand went to his shoulder he fought a frown. Just at his fingertips he could feel the butt of a gun, he looked over the blonde again and decided to test his theory. He lead the dance when the blonde looked up at him and lead at a fast pace, faster than a normal human could follow without tiring within the first two minutes.

It was three minutes before he looked down at the blonde with a raised brow, interesting. He decided he had been quiet long enough and chuckled at the back of the Canadian's head, "You are very good for someone who has just started, so relax."

The blonde snapped his head up and stared at him, he looked back into those eyes and concluded that he like their color. It was mesmerizing, the purple and blue seemed to swim around each other like a pool of jewels. He continued to stare and felt himself relax into their gaze, he felt he could trust in these eyes. The Canadian's soft voice brought him out of his daze, "...What?"

He blinked, what was he thinking? Feeling he could trust in a human, especially this human who carried a gun and had stamina much higher than a normal human's. He felt his head shaking on its own and a smirk curling his lips, "Like what you see?" He sure did.

He didn't realize he had pulled them blonde closer and at his frown he must have said his thoughts aloud as well, "I wouldn't take you for someone to flirt with a stranger."

The music then grew to a close and they separated. Gilbert felt a glare on his back and he couldn't help but smirk, "I am not either but exchanging names would not be a bad start." He decided to take it a step further. He stepped forward and took the blonde's left hand in his and bowed, his lips just brushing the sweet smelling skin. As he kissed the human's hand he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the wolf. So he knew what he was doing then, good dog, " _Gilbert Beilschmidt_ at your service."

He looked up at the blushing blonde and didn't stop the smile from spreading. He stood and fought the grin as the Canadian spoke, " _M-Mattheu Williams_...a pleasure." He could almost feel the anger rolling off the wolf now, shaking with it. Gilbert was absolutely loving it. He watched the blonde, Mattheu, walk away to join him and smirked as he slapped the wolf's shoulder.

The rest of the class went by quickly, or Gilbert didn't really pay attention, there was nothing else he could do that would annoying the wolf any more without him exploding into fur and claws. As the class drew to an end he decided to give him one last push.

He walked over to the now group of four blondes and smiled at Mattheu, "It was nice to meet you _Mattheu_. I hope we see each other again." He barely glanced at the wolf and looked at his other two companions with a smile, "It was nice to meet all of you as well, I hope we can trade names next time."

He held back a laugh as the wolf growled at him, "I doubt it." He looked at Feliciano and smirked at the look he gave the Italian, "See you later Feli." He watched the wolf leave loudly, stomping out of the studio and nearly slamming the door. Thankfully the long haired blonde caught the door, making him raise an eyebrow at that, the man was stronger than he looked.

Mattheu looked at Feliciano and looked apologetic, "Sorry, he had a history test that he was stressing about." He almost snorted at that. History test, sure.

He watched Feliciano smile warmly at the Canadian, "It's fine, I'll see you next week Mattie."

He watched the blonde leave and turned to Feliciano, "Was this all you wanted to show me? A bunch of humans learning to dance and an overreacting wolf?" He thought back to Mattheu, the lean blonde who looked nothing more than a dancer but carried a gun on him. He looked at the door and grinned, oh he didn't think that was the last time he'd see the Canadian.

Only of course to get under the wolf's skin again.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this is a good sign isn't it? A late update but that was because of Thanksgiving of course. I shall try to keep on the schedule this time and I'll post the next chapter with Saturday or Sunday. Thank you so much for all of you who have fav'd, followed, reviewed, or just read, it helps me a lot so thank you very much!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**

 **NatureLuvMaple**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"You think you know him? You think he has told you everything about him?! HA! If you believe that then you are more of a fool than I thought...Think about who this man is, he's a thief, a murderer, and a liar. He would say anything to get what he wants, even if that means getting you to fall in love with him so you will stay loyal to him..._ it's not true _...Oh don't give me that look, you know what I say is the truth..._ It's not true _...He hasn't told you the truth about his past, about the things he's done. Oh the things he's done my dear you'll never know all the lives he took..._ IT'S NOT TRUE. _..That man isn't a pureblood, he was turned at an age we see as only a child but a man in the eyes of humans. So what could he have been when he was 'alive?'...IT'S NOT TRUE...You've seen it haven't you? The mark of those who were damned to fight for the cause, the cause of-_ _ **IT'S NOT TRUE!**_

* * *

He woke with a gasp, hands flying to his cheeks and was surprised to find tears staining them. He had never had a dream like that, it had felt so real. Everything was dark but it felt as if he was in a dark room, or his vision was obscured. When he remembered the voice he couldn't help but shiver and burrow back into the blankets. It was a male, that he knew, but it was the amount of ice in his voice as he spoke of the stranger that he apparently loved.

He sat up in bed and reached for his glasses, still thinking about the dream. He got dressed in a daze, why would he dream of something like that? Was it just a dream or could be being warned about someone? Immediately white skin and rust colored eyes popped into his mind and he frowned, remembering what Alfred told him about the man.

A vampire. A creature of the night that feasted on human blood. There weren't that many around anymore, the witch trials helped to decrease their population, but during those trials the younger vampires were the ones to get killed as they believed peace could be reached with the humans. Now a days any vampire that was encountered was older and very dangerous, he hadn't heard of one coming out that wasn't less than two hundred and fifty years old.

He wondered how old Gilbert was, from what he remembered the man carried himself with a confident air, like royalty. He also knew a dance that considered to be a folk dance and his German accent was too smooth to be less than three hundred. He frowned, Alfred didn't tell him anymore than to be careful, but Francis said he was going out last night.

He walked downstairs in socked feet and was surprised to be met with short blonde hair and the smell of tea instead of Francis' cooking. The man stood with his back to the door, kettle in hand as he poured a cup of tea. He sat quietly at the island, "I was wondering when I would see you here."

Arthur jumped, nearly spilling the tea as he turned to glare at him. He sighed when he saw who it was, "Matthew...you scared me! I didn't think anyone would be up this early."

He smiled slightly, "No...we're always early risers, except when Francis has someone over. He likes to cuddle." Arthur's stared at him and he frowned as Arthur's green eyes slowly hardened, shit. He stood to make himself a cup of tea, standing right next to Arthur, "Don't give me that look Arthur...He hasn't had someone in his bed for a while…" He smiled at the fuming blonde, "He really does love you."

Arthur looked at him with wide eyes before scowling, "Then why the hell did he wait for two years?"

He stared at Arthur for a good minute, "...It's not for me to tell you Arthur, he never told you what he does for a living for a reason. All I'll tell you is he's protecting you and those close to him." He walked towards the kitchen door, he turned just past the door, looking into wide green eyes, "What we do is dangerous Arthur. If you care for him at all then don't ask. He'll tell you when he's ready, or is forced to."

He walked out, Arthur's voice chasing him, "Matthew wait! What do you mean dangerous? Is he in danger?!" Matthew closed the front door on the Englishman, Francis would be able to calm him down. He walked away from the flat, he didn't have classes today so he was going to go do some shopping.

He felt a little guilty for leaving Arthur like that, and he knew Francis was going to yell at him later for worrying his 'Angleterre' like that. But he needed at least to know that Francis wouldn't be around much in the coming week. He looked up and frowned, a near full moon was barely visible in the sky. Tonight would be the night that werewolves would run the streets. The stories about werewolves only transforming on a full moon were lies, for the most part at least. It was true that they transformed at the full moon, but that was involuntarily, and for longer than one night. Two days before and after the full moon, werewolves were still called by the power of the moon and now a days they controlled the night. The news stations call them some kind of cult because of murders happening every cycle. Luckily there were was only a small pack, and Feliciano and Alfred were the only loners he could think of, so they were able to keep an eyes on them pretty easily. Well as easy as it is too look after blood crazed werewolves.

He had made it to the grocer, he walked in and smiled at the man at the door before grabbing a basket and walking through the aisles. He walked towards the bread aisle, deciding they need some more and materials for crepes. He passed the aisle that held the canned goods and stopped before reaching the next. He could hear a familiar voice in the next aisle, "Gilbert came with me to my dance class yesterday...He seemed really happy to be able to dance again." Feliciano, he ran into him frequently here but he was always alone.

"I hope he behaved himself, but how did Alfred react? Was he suspicious of you?" It was a man who answered, his voice was deep and serious. It reminded him of a military commander because he felt, with even that one sentence, that this man was important and commanded respect.

Feliciano giggled, "I think he was more focused on the fact that there was a vampire in his territory and he didn't know it. He didn't even ask me why I was so comfortable around him." He laughed again, "I'd hate to think what he would do if he found out about you!"

He blinked, whoever the man was, Alfred wouldn't like him. He frowned, if Alfred would be more angry then...that meant that whoever was talking with Feliciano was a vampire. Why was Feliciano so peaceful with his 'mortal enemy'? More importantly was if this man was a vampire as well then that meant there were two in the city. And there was no way they were newborns or even 'middle-aged' ones if it took a werewolf to find one of them before they did. This was troubling, he'd have to talk to Francis later.

It was then he realized that Feliciano nor the stranger had spoken for awhile. He stayed for a few more seconds before walking out from the cover of the aisle shelf. Immediately he knew that was a mistake as a hand snatched his shirt front and dragged him into the aisle. He was met with a man's face contorted into a growl, cold, blue eyes glared into his and if he stared he could just barely make out a red tint to them. The man had blonde hair that was slicked back and the coat he wore did little to hide the muscles along his arms and chest. He stared at the man and saw Feliciano in the corner of his eye staring at him with wide eyes, "Mattie?!"

He glanced at Feliciano before looking at the man, "So this is Ludwig?" He grunted as the man on his shirt tightened and a shelf dug into his back, "I'll take that as a yes then…"

The blonde, Ludwig, growled at him, "How much did you hear?"

One hand came up to Ludwig's, "Enough to know that if Alfred finds out what you are there's going to be a problem."

Ludwig scowled, "You speak one word to that dog or any of your friends you would not want to see me again."

Feliciano pouted at the blonde man, "Ludwig! That's no way to talk to Mattie! He's nice and not like the ones in America. Let him go." The last sentence was spoken in such a commanding tone that he couldn't help but blink at the Italian in surprise.

Ludwig and Feliciano glared at each other, a silent conversation going on between them. After a minute Ludwig sighed and let him go, he straightened his sweatshirt, making sure everything was in place before nodding to Feliciano. He looked back at Ludwig, "Feliciano's right, we're not like them. We ask questions first. Unless I don't like the answers, I leave you alone."

Ludwig stared at him in surprise, "So you stay with the traditional ways…" He couldn't help but frown at the vampire in front of him, if he knew the traditional ways then he was a lot older than what he originally thought.

He looked at Feliciano, the Italian spoke about Ludwig often. He called him, "Husband? Feliciano if anyone else finds out you mated with a vampire neither I nor Francis will be able to protect you."

Feliciano smiled then and he blinked at the look in the Italian's eyes, "Mattie I've been avoiding the subject for a long time, we'll be fine."

He looked at the two before nodding, he felt like a child trying to tell his parents not to stay out too late. For the second time that day rust colored eyes flashed through his mind, "Gilbert. You've never mentioned him before."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig who had stiffened at the man's name. The blonde looked at him for a long time before he spoke slowly, "He is my brother. It has been a long time since I have last seen him, and his name is not one that our kind likes very much." He sighed, "I will tell you that if the wrong person hears his name and know that he is here then you will have to worry about a lot more than wild dogs."

He frowned at that. Obviously whoever Gilbert was, he was important and a threat if anyone found out about him. He needed to look for information on the albino. He nodded to Feliciano and Ludwig, "I'll keep that in mind. It was nice to meet you...I'll see you next week Feli." With that he left, stopping to buy the bread in his basket.

His mind was reeling with what he had just learned, Feliciano was mated to a vampire. That in itself was dangerous information to have. He may part of the traditional ways and more kind than others, but if the higher ups found out then they would hunt down and kill both of them in fear of a mutant coming from them regardless of if it was possible or not. He could think of a few who would stand beside him but it wouldn't be enough to stop them from issuing the order.

The other fact was that there were two vampires in town, and if what Ludwig told him was true...they were old, very old and knew how to hide very well. They obviously knew how to not attract attention and only those with a good enough nose would be able to tell them apart from humans. So they would be safe, for now.

Finally there was the issue of Gilbert Beilschmidt, a vampire who's name is supposedly infamous and hated by just mentioning it. He needed to find information on this stranger and what makes him so hated by just speaking his name.

He found himself heading for the library, if anything he could see if humans have Gilbert's name in it, or at least the last name Beilschmidt.

He stepped out on the crosswalk across from the library, he made it two steps before, for the second time that day a hand grabbed his sweatshirt and yanked him backwards. A line of cars sped across the patch of pavement he just stood. It took him a minute to grab his bearings and focus on the hand that now rested at the small of his back.

"For someone who can control their body so well, I never would have expected you to daydream." The voice had a smooth German accent and when he turned rust colored eyes looked down at him in amusement, a small smile gracing his lips. "Hello _Mattheu_. It is nice to see you again."

He looked up at the albino vampire before him in shock, Gilbert was the last person he'd think to run into. Especially now that he was trying to get information on the potentially dangerous man before him. From the smile on his face and the look in his eyes he knew the man had some idea of what he was doing.

Shit.

* * *

 **A/N:More is revealed about Mattie and Gilbert! And Ludwig shows up in person yay! Next chapter will get more interesting and I apologize if this seems to be going a little fast...I'll explain why though later! It's not like I'm doing a forced romance or anything because obviously Mattie is wary of Gilbert so they won't be all that lovey, flirty yes because I mean Gilbert is hot and Mattie's adorable so who can blame them? Anyway I thank (maybe) a antagonist will be looked at next chapter? Maybe, we'll see!**

 **Well I think the writing Gods are telling me that this will be updated on Mondays because apparently I'm not efficient enough to get this done for the weekend. So this will be updated on Mondays to start your week with a new and beautiful chapter! And t** **hank you for the new follows, favs, and reviews! It gives me inspiration and lets me know you guys like this so thank you!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**

 **NatureLuvMaple**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _The room was dark, the curtains drawn and the only source of light was from a fireplace that sat on the far wall. It cast a red-orange glow on the room. He stood five feet from the door, hands behind his back as he stood and waited._

 _He didn't have to wait long as his attention was once again drawn to the fireplace, or rather the love seat in front of it. From here he could see the white hair that seemed to be covered in ice and the deathly pale hand that reached for the wine glass on his right._

 _"Have you found her yet?" His voice was just how he looked, ice cold and it sent an involuntary shiver down his spine._

 _He held back a sigh, "No sir, Yao cannot track down anything relating to her. We believe that either she's dead or…" One hand came to his scarf, nervously fiddling with it, "We think Gilbert might have found her already."_

 _The man's shoulders stiffened but he didn't turn, "That's impossible. I would have known. The curse would have told be if she was dead and if he was able to get to her."_

 _He sighed once again but this time into his scarf, "No we don't think that either. He has his 'brother' and the witch helping him, they might have found the proximity of where she is and has blocked it from Yao." The witch that Gilbert's brother dragged around with him was good, he was much younger than Yao but he at times seemed to know a lot more than the Asian._

 _The man turned and he couldn't help a shiver as white eyes stared back at him, "I want her found, and this time I want Gilbert killed. Find them both and bring them to me."_

 _He stared at the man who gave him the order. He bowed before leaving the room, his hands shaking as he walked away. It has been three hundred years since this curse started and he had a feeling that it would finally end._

 _He stopped and looked back at the closed door. He didn't have a feeling, he knew. And when it was over he'd be the first to drive his fist through that bastard's chest._

* * *

He looked up into amused, rust colored eyes and for some reason felt screwed. It was then he then realized he'd been staring for at least a minute now, "Um...thank you...I wasn't really paying attention I guess…"

Gilbert smirked and looked back at the street he had just saved him from, "You should be more careful then. Those cars obviously were not paying attention to you. I am glad I saw you when I did or you would be lying in the street."

He highly doubted it, even if he was distracted he trusted his instincts enough to get him out of the way in time, but...He sighed, "Maybe…" He looked around then back at the albino, "The only interesting place around here is the library...I didn't take you as a person who read."

He couldn't help but smile slightly at the frown he was given, "I was actually catching up on some reading I've been neglecting."

He held back a comment that could have given away his knowledge of the albino. Instead he saw the crosswalk clear and headed toward it, "Well you have surprised me again. It was nice to run into you, see you next week?"

He felt more than saw Gilbert walk behind him and he silently cursed, "I was actually just heading there. You don't mind if I join you?" The albino's voice was dripping with amusement and all he could do was hold in a sigh and continue walking, ignoring the man's question.

The library was comfortingly quiet, the sound of turning pages echoing through the large room and the stray silent whisper. He was surprised when the albino walked away from him and towards the librarian's desk.

He took that as an opportunity to escape the man's side, he missed the rust colored eyes following his path. He moved to the nearest computer and began his search. First he searched for books.

Typing in the name Gilbert Beilschmidt. He blinked in surprise in what showed up. There were over twenty books that even mentioned his name, not to mention the newspapers the library had in it's archives. He looked at where the books were and smirked at the few that were in the fiction section of the library. He decided to start with the newspapers, if they were on the same subject they would be together so he'd have an easier time finding them than books written by different authors.

He looked over the information again before heading for the archives. The librarian sitting by the door only waved him on with a buzz of the door unlocking. He smiled and walked in, looking around the large and dusty room.

On the wall next to the door was a map of the large room, little notes telling the people who came in where everything was based on the dates they were published. He decided to start with the more recent; September of 1945.

He found it in the back of a dusty shelf that looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. He held it delicately, afraid it would turn into dust in his hands. The company who printed it was an old French newspaper printing place that closed in the early 90's because of the sudden decreasing interest in newspapers.

Looking it over his eyes widened in surprise. On the front page was Gilbert, the photo was in black and white, not surprising considering the year, but it was easy to see the man was an albino, his hair and skin the same color. He looked over the slicked back hair, the nazi military uniform, and his serious expression.

It was odd, knowing that the man who stood in front of him not ten minutes ago was in a newspaper from seventy years ago still looked no older than twenty five. He looked at the photo next to it and frowned at the sight of Ludwig, the man he had met not thirty minutes ago. He looked as Gilbert did, hair slicked back, Nazi military uniform, and a serious frown. Then he noticed the insignias on their shoulders. The best way for him to describe it was Ludwig supported a silver swirl with gold trimmings and silver X to pin it in place, Gilbert however had a full gold swirl with a silver X to pin it to his shoulders. General field marshals, they controlled the army itself and only took direct orders from, probably, Adolf Hitler himself.

He stared down at the photos, mute shock on his face as he slowly started to read the article.

 _BEILSCHMIDT BROTHERS GO MISSING: SUSPICION OF AMERICAN MILITARY HELP_

 _With the roundup of the Nazi generals and higher ups two faces were absent from the UN courts. General Field Marshals Gilbert Beilschmidt and Ludwig Beilschmidt, brothers that had worked directly with Adolf Hitler himself have been reported missing. There are many different eye witness accounts, two stand out and spread suspicion for the American military, mostly the CIA. The first is that General Ludwig Beilschmidt was killed in the final battle in Berlin while Gilbert was arrested and taken to a prison in Britain. There are no other leads for this theory but many say this is what happened, the other, however, is the cause for worry. Some say that at the battle in Berlin Generals Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt's groups were the only ones left. Each one lead a party of at least sixty men and fought like there were two hundred. It ended when GIlbert Beilschmidt fell, some say he was shot while others say he did just that; fell. Ludwig Beilschmidt had rushed to his side as the American troops closed in. Some say it was easy to see the conversation happening between the Nazi General Field Marshal and the American Senior General. Some say the German was able to manipulate the General into believing that the two brothers had family held hostage and they had no choice while others say he hypnotized the man to get the two to safety. It was after this incident that the two most wanted Germans disappeared and a day after the American General was found dead in one of the UN meeting rooms. Gilbert Beilschmidt is still considered alive as no body was found and the two brothers are at large._

He stopped reading and put the newspaper away with a frown. It was obvious that the article was written based off of speculation so there wasn't that much he could believe. He decided to leave the archives then, the others were probably similar, speculation and rumors he wouldn't believe unless there was hard proof.

He moved back into the library and began to look for books. He remembered a few were in the myth and folklore section of the library. Moving through the aisles he found one and couldn't help but smirk. _European Folklore: The Truth Behind the Myths_. A fitting title for such a subject. He pulled the book off the shelf and looked for the author of the second book he remembered.

It took him longer to find that one than the first and when he did he frowned at the title. _It's Not Speculation!: Journal of American President George Washington_. George Washington? Not many books had the United States of America's first president's name on it and the Americans rarely mass produce books like this about their president's, especially in other languages.

He moved to a sitting area, these two would be enough for now. He sat down and grabbed the first one, European Folklore: The Truth Behind the Myths. Reading the small summary it was about the tall tales of Europe, ranging from shoemaking elves to demons walking in human skin. He opened it to the index and scanned over the contents; Witches, _Black Magic, Dark Elves, Werewolves, Vampires, Law of the World in the Shadows, and Creatures That Humans Couldn't Ignore_. He decided to start with _Vampires,_ yes he knew plenty about them, at least how to kill one but it was always nice to know someone else's outlook; even if 80% of it was absolute bullshit.

Turning to the page he scanned about what he already knew, _the tall tales of them burning in sunlight was false, that myth was made by a vampire so it would be easier to take humans unawares and have an easy meal. Vampires could live for centuries but weren't immortal, the only thing was that they really couldn't die from blood loss, wounds like that healed too quickly but a good chop of the head or blast to the heart put them on the ground faster than a normal sword fight. Vampires had super speed and strength, easily ten times more than the average human but individuals could also have special gifts, depending on if they were turned or born from a pureblood or not, and a human survived the transformation into a vampire._

He skipped that section, this person obviously knew what they were talking about so he turned to _Creatures That Humans Couldn't Ignore_. He read about a werewolf that was at large in England, he apparently had a taste for prostitutes, why it never said. There was another about a Russian demon who could control the shadows and supposedly worked for a creature that worked that the God Hades. He raised an eyebrow at that, there were rumors that the Gods of old existed, but that's all they were, rumors.

He flipped that page and his eyes widened in surprise the more he read. They never taught him this...the book claimed that the second world war was another creature war between the vampires and multiple Associations around the world. _Hitler was the leader of a large cult and the millions of people he murdered either worked for the Associations or were associated with them. Some believed that Hitler could control the mind of any creature he came into contact with, but this was quickly proven wrong when his power supposedly shifted. The German had made the mistake of taking in a small Clan, maybe only ten but they were strong and they could destroy the earth around them with a smallest thought. Or so the rumors say._

 _The leader of this strange group was a vampire by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt, a name that only those of old whispered about in fear or utter disbelief. From what information could be gathered this man was turned after the Second War and presumed dead when they couldn't find a body. From there his life is vague, not many are alive to tell the tale of him before him and his Clan suddenly disappeared before the discovery of the Americas. Some say he was put under a curse, to sleep until he was needed to shed blood. Most believe this because he has been seen in almost every major war since but he is mostly known for his part in the second world war. He became the General that took direct 'orders' from Hitler himself. It is said this way but others say he disregarded the man's orders near the end, trying to save the, quote, 'stupidity of the younger generations.' That is why some say the last battle was the fiercest in the entire war. There is little known about his followers or the amount of them, but there are whispers that this vampire's growing power makes even the Gods tremble in fear of his influence._

He stopped reading. He closed the book and set it on the desk and sat silently. The book claimed a lot of things, but saying that the second world war, known by almost every single person on the planet, was a war between vampires and advanced humans. He pushed the book away from him with a snort, it was written pretty well but it was in the mythology section for a reason.

He looked at the second one and frowned, now a journal from the first American president interested him more. He picked up the book and flipped through the first few pages, no index so he'd have to skim. He flipped to the first page and stopped dead. He quickly flipped through before returning to the beginning. This book was handwritten, sure it was in a newer cover but the pages themselves and the writing on them were a lot older. This only mildly surprised him, it was the sketch that adorned the first page of the journal.

It was the sketch of a snarling wolf's head, the eyes by themselves promised certain death. The background was shaded into the shape of a rough triangle and what looked like claws curled dangerously towards the head. The insignia of the Hunter Association. Rarely seen nowadays as they don't put their mark on anything anymore or not anything that can get into the America's. European's tended to be more secretive and didn't want others to know of their problems, he himself barely remembered the meaning behind the insignia and he was surprised an American could sketch it to perfect detail.

How George Washington knew about this was beyond him, the only thing he could think of was if Washington was a Hunter himself.

His head snapped up at the sound of low growling. He quickly looked around him, seeing no one he stood and followed the animalistic sound. His hand rested under his sweatshirt at his back, fingering the butt of his gun.

 _As he got closer he began to recognize words, "You have a lot of nerve being the deep in my territory blood sucker._ " He silently cursed, the owner of the library was the beta of his pack, extremely territorial when pushed.

 _"I'm disappointed that it took me being three feet away from you to know what I was...Is your nose too far up your ass to even recognize a threat?_ " Gilbert. He recognized the man's voice and was surprised at the ease he spoke French to the highly hostile werewolf.

The growl got louder, " _One more word and I'll rip your head off vampire. Now get out before I make you._ " He had rounded the shelf slowly, frowning at the scene before him.

A buff brunette was hunched at the sight of Gilbert, his shoulders tense and lip curled into a growl and his brown eyes were constantly flashing amber. This wolf was ready to burst out of his skin any minute.

Gilbert had his back to him and the man's shoulders were relaxed, but his feet were spread a little more than shoulder length apart and knees slightly bent; he was ready for a fight.

He decided to end this before it went anywhere, "Is everything alright? I heard some growling...is there a dog in here?" He put on a worried face, "I'm sorry but I'm allergic to dogs…."

Gilbert barked in laughter as the wolf straightened and sputtered at his comment. Gilbert turned and his eyes flashed with an unknown emotion, irritation maybe? The albino walked towards him, "No, there was just a...misunderstanding."

As the albino passed he gave the wolf a warning look who in turn gave him one of rage and dark promise. He turned his back on the wolf and followed Gilbert. Catching up to him he frowned at the man, "Well you sure have a way of making friends..."

Gilbert shook his head, "I just attract them I guess."

He followed the man out of the library before finally processing the look the wolf had given him.

He was most likely going to tell Alfred that a vampire was hanging around him and he hadn't breathed a word to the blonde about it.

* * *

 **A/N: Well here's the next chapter! Sorry it's a bit late, finals are this week and I was scrambling to get stuff done this weekend...But I hope you guys like it! A new character hinted at? Who knows! Thanks for the new favorites and reviews! It keep me writing when I know people like my work! I should also say the the insignia wasn't my idea, it was a drawing I saw on DeviantArt by GleamingScythe.**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**

 **NatureLuvMaple**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _Burning. He felt as if his veins were on fire. He knew the screams were his, but he couldn't do anything to stop them. He had to remind himself multiple times that he asked for this, wanted it. He had to keep that mind set or he wouldn't survive this. That's what he had to keep telling himself._

 _As quickly as the burning sensation had started, it stopped. He gasped for breath and a hand flew to his chest. He carefully felt the smooth skin and looked down in surprise. From what he just went through he was expecting huge welts or at least burned skin around the edges._

 _It was a few minutes before he could push himself into a kneeling position, when had he been on his back? Standing took more energy than he care to admit so when hands helped him up he nodded gratefully._

 _He looked up at the man in front of him, his mentor, the one who saved him from darkness. The older man smiled at him, relief clear on his face. He stepped forward and placed a hand on the mark, "You have survived. The magic has accepted you as I knew it would. I am proud to welcome you into the Order." The man turned and he saw the sea of faces behind him. He threw his arms out and shouted, "Welcome your brother reborn!" He turned with a flourish, "You have died and been reborn, as of this I give you a new name. From now until you no longer take a living breath, your name shall be Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

* * *

Once he got home he was going to burn his clothes. He didn't mind being around werewolves, Feliciano was an excellent example of that, but over territorial wolves left a bad stench on his clothes. The more he thought about what he had just witnessed the more the pieces were put together.

To his disappointment, the wolf he encountered didn't even know what he was at first. It took him a good ten minutes of being followed for him to register what was wandering in his territory. The reaction was nothing less than amusing. Their conversation, however, was cut short by the appearance of Mattheu. The wolf was just becoming hostile when the Canadian appeared at his shoulder.

The wolf's reaction was most interesting. With only a few words from Mattheu had the wolf backing down to only growling a few words. When he left with the blonde he didn't miss the silent exchange the two had, interesting. He willingly followed Mattheu from the library, glancing at the book he held in one hand. The Canadian subtly moved the cover away from his view and he couldn't help but smirk. He looked forward, watching the streets around them, "Did you know him?" At the confused look he was given he glanced back to the library, "That kind man I happened to run into."

Mattheu sighed through his nose, "Yes. Although I'd rather not talk about him. He can be rather...rude at times."

He couldn't help the snort, "I would say he needs to touch up on his social skills." He smirked slightly at the short laugh he got out of the blonde. He looked at Mattheu from the corner of his eyes, "Find the book you were looking for?"

Mattheu hid the book from sight even more, "Not exactly...but this one seems interesting at least…" The Canadian looked around them quickly, "I found this on the first page…" I got a glance at the cover before he flipped it open. George Washington...He had to force himself to continue walking as he was shown the Hunter's insignia.

Association's today don't apply it properly to those who are part of it. He had investigated this himself when he'd run into one during the war. It was just a tattoo now. He was surprised at the amount of detail the American could draw from it. He glanced at Mattheu who was staring at him intensely. The Canadian looked at the book, "I have to admit when you first showed up I was intrigued by you. You were the first person that I had met that was close to Feliciano. His husband Ludwig didn't show up to any of his dance classes." He narrowed his eyes, "You know why don't you."

He looked over Mattheu again, from the length of his stride to the amount of pressure he was holding the book with. The man was nervous about his answer, and from his tense shoulders he was ready for a negative reaction. He couldn't help but smirk at the smaller blonde's behavior and took a step closer, one hand holding a side of the book, "I might know, but I have a feeling I do not need to tell you now do I?"

Mattheu's breath caught for a moment as he rested his hand on the Canadian's hip, easily steering him along a path. Despite his obviously nervous behavior the blonde spoke with barely a quiver, "...I want to hear you say it.."

He leaned closer to the blonde's ear, "I am far more interested in how you know this mark." He barely gestured to the drawing in the book, "Or rather where yours is?" He smirked in triumph as Mattheu's breath caught and he froze just a moment too long before following him.

The Canadian looked at him sharply, a frown on his face, voice low, "How did you know…?" So others could hear if he wasn't careful, interesting.

He stayed close to Mattheu's ear but his hand at the blonde's waist moved to the small of his back, tapping the butt of the gun that sat there, "You were not expecting to follow the other day were you?" He glanced around them and lead them down a quieter street, "I would be more careful in the future, or stick to blades."

The blonde looked forward again as his hand once again rested at his hip, "So are you going to kill me now?" He shook his head at the Canadian. There really wasn't a reason to kill Mattheu, he had the chance to do it many times already and he doubted the blonde just missed those opportunities. Mattheu frowned at him, "...Why?"

He looked back up at the street they traversed, "I have no reason to. You and your friends are far too interesting." He glanced back down at those wide purple eyes. He leaned closer, "But you will have to tell me how you found out I am...not who others think I am."

He watched Mattheu's cheeks redden slightly, "The way you danced...you moved a little too fast and...you were too elegant...when I saw you dancing with Feliciano…" He closed the book and held it to his chest. He couldn't help but smirk at the cute action and stepped a little closer, drawing a stutter from the nervous Canadian, "A-And I looked you up...there was a newspaper about you and Ludwig… when you were in World War 2. There was also a book of myths that said the war was against vampires and Hunters, and you were one of the people leading it…"

He couldn't help but laugh at that, it was absolutely ridiculous, "That is most likely the reason it is called a mythological book." He watch the blonde smile and nod in agreement.

He watched Mattheu look at their surroundings. He lead them to a rather expensive apartment building. Feliciano, Ludwig, and sometimes Lovino, lived here and the addition to him hardly made the flat itself crowded. The door was manned by a doorman who gave him and Mattheu nothing more than a dip of the head before opening the door into the marble and gold lobby.

Mattheu looked around the lobby. He glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, "You live here?"

He looked around the lobby himself with a frown. He didn't really think about where he stayed because in the end, he didn't stay in one place for very long before he was tossed into, realistically, a place he suddenly didn't know anymore. He couldn't count, nor remember, the amount of times he had to relearn the world around them. He had to learn how far the humans had come a how hidden his kind had become. The encounter with the wolf in the library was a prime example. A vampire hadn't been in this city for who knows how long, it worried him how much power the humans had over his kind and other creatures.

It was then he realized he had been quiet for a minute too long. He looked at Mattheu with a sigh, "Yeah, for now."

He ignored the look Mattheu gave him and steered him towards the elevator. He stepped in and away from the blonde to press the button for the twelfth floor, not in the middle of the building, nor the top, but just high enough to see what they needed to. He stepped back to Mattheu's side but didn't touch him. He watched the number slowly climb in silence.

At Mattheu's voice he turned to him, "Why are you telling me all of this? Leading me to where you're living? A vampire hasn't been in Quebec for years, the Elders will get worried and send someone after you. How do you know I won't go and tell?"

He smirked at the blonde, "Just because I know you will not. You are too curious for your own good." He smirked at the sigh and half hearted grumble he was given. Humans were naturally curious creatures, it's what's got them killed many times. The elevator dinged, cutting their conversation there and he watched as Mattheu's eyes widened slightly.

Thanks to Ludwig's money and Feliciano's magic, they were able to buy out the floor and make it into a single floored house. They had made sure that no other humans could get into the floor. Feliciano put a spell that would activate when a human pressed that button it would take them to the thirteenth floor instead, throwing them off long enough for them not to think about it for very long.

There was a main room looked more like something seen in a mansion. There was a white and black marble that spread in an oval before leading down four halls. The center room was made to look like a sitting room, a large, plush, deep red Persian rug spread under two short, white couches, two white arm chairs that surrounded a long, black coffee table and large, elegant fireplace. He watched Mattheu's eyes roam over everything in concealed wonder and awe.

The ding of the elevator had drawn the attention of those who lived there. He saw Feliciano first. The Italian bounced towards him with a smile, " _Gilbert you're back! What took you so-_ " He stopped short at the sight of Mattheu, who now stood at his side. Feliciano looked between him and the Canadian before smiling hesitantly, "Hello Mattie! How did you and Gilbert run into each other?"

He walked into the apartment, Mattheu following a into the center room before stopping. He nodded to Feliciano, "It is alright Feli. He knows already. Can you tell Ludwig we'll be in the kitchen?"

He led Mattheu away at Feliciano's nod. He could feel Mattheu's confusion coming off him in waves and Feliciano's worry as he walked away. He led the Canadian down the far left hall, his shoes clicking on the marble and Mattheu's squeaking behind him. The walls were a nice cream, somehow complementing the dark floors but no photographs adorned the walls, only paintings of different sceneries told a story be doubted even Mattheu could even think about.

The kitchen was the complete opposite of the rest of the house he had shown Mattheu. The floor was smooth, white, wide tile while the countertops were black obsidian. A counter ran around the far two side of the room, two sinks on each side and cabinets hung above them. On the third wall a bar stuck out, the dark chestnut a nice softening touch to the room. The fourth wall held the appliances, the refrigerator and stove, while a black island interrupted the middle space. He walked around the island and opened the refrigerator, pulling out food as he went, "I do not believe you have eaten. Is there anything you would like?"

When he didn't get an answer he turned to see Mattheu sitting at the island with a frown on his face, "What do you want from me...You know who I am and that I know what you are...so why are you being so nice?"

He closed the door with a sigh and dumped the food on the counter before sitting at the island himself, "Because I need your help...or more likely the...Association's help. You informants are among the best in the world and can find people in meer days, hours if they can." He looked down at his hands, "I need help finding someone...or two people really. As soon as possible."

He looked at and watched Mattheu stare at him blankly, into his purple eyes that stared deeply into his. It took a minute for the blonde to even blink, "I'd have to ask someone else. He's one of the French informants, if he can find anyone it's him." He frowned, "...I'm sorry but why ask us to look for someone? I'm sure you have contacts that could find a human faster than we could."

He stood and began sorting the food and putting some back. He had grabbed a knife and cutting board before answering the Canadian, "There is not a lot of people that I am close to that are alive...Plus one of the people I want you to find are not human. You would be able to get a better lead than I could." He smirks slightly, "I know how you work."

He walked over to the stove, placing a pan on it and throwing butter in it and letting it melt. He walked back over but stopped at the hand on his sleeve. He looked down at Mattheu and couldn't help the sense of triumph at the blonde's sigh, "Crepe. Something with fruit in it."

He couldn't help but chuckle and continued when the hand released his sleeve. He put up the food he got out and took out what fruits he thought the blonde would like. At a last minute thought he took out a bottle of maple syrup and placed it on the island.

He began to chop up fruits and felt a sliver of unwanted hope rise into his soul. That far corner of his mind wanted to trust in the human in his kitchen. He wanted to believe that he would finally be able to find her. That hope he had squashed down for decades, centuries, was rising up once again and all because he was able to connect with a human, trust the word of a human that was trained to kill him.

"I'm almost there...I'll find you Madeline...no matter what…"

* * *

 **A/N: Some of the plot has been revealed! I hope it's not going too fast but then take into account that's not what Gilbert has a lot of, time that is. So I apologize if it seems to move a little too fast but remember that's for the purpose of the situation. I'm also sorry that this is a little short, I'll make up for it in the next chapter! How does 4-5,000 words sound? Good? Great! That's a promise from me!**

 **Thank you for the favs and follows! It's what keeps me going! Thank you all!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**

 **NatureLuvMaple**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _When he first laid eyes one her the first things he felt was a mixture of pity and fury. Pity because such a strong creature looked so broken and fury because someone would treat such a beautiful creature like an object. He knew if she wanted to, she'd be able to tear through all of them without a second thought. But whatever they did to this girl had broken her spirit so much all she could do was look at his feet._

 _The woman before him was beaten into a mere child, scared of her own shadow and terrified of a man like him. Him and his men had found the place of a slave market in his territory. Sure he was a killer himself but he would not sell another person's life away for his own profit when he could obtain it from other places._

 _They had gotten in easily enough. The slave traders didn't have a guest list, it was open door. The only thing he had to do was wear a nice suit and with a beautiful creature on his arm, was let in without too many questions._

 _From the outside it would take a critical eye to know what was going on inside. It was a large mansion, rather beautiful, but that was what they wanted you to think. Once he had passed the doors he had to fight the urge to wrinkle his nose. The place smelled of blood, feces, and mold. They had hollowed out the building so it resembled an arena._

 _Many people, human and creature alike, sat in the rows of seats, conversing with each other and those around him. What made it easier for him to not be recognized was the one rule of the slave trade; you always wore a mask while in the trading arena._

 _He kept an arm around his friend's waist, keeping them away from wandering hands and eyes. They may look the part but it didn't stop those lower than them in trying to, as humans say, 'cop a feel.'_

 _They found seats relatively close to the center stage and sat to wait._

* * *

 _The dimming of light told them that it was about to begin. They were looking for a single person that they were finally able to track down to this slave train; Lovino. They've been looking for him for close to four years, frustrated that humans were able to elude them for so long. But humans weren't perfect creatures and when they made a mistake they tracked them down to this place._

 _Each of them had either been in the slave trade themselves or had a run in with them before, either way they knew how these trades worked. They started with the humans, selling them relatively quickly as people could use humans for smaller purposes. The creatures then got shown in order of how rare they were, vampires were considered a rarer creature because of how hard it was to fully capture one while werewolves on the other hand could be more predictable because most treated them like the animal they were._

 _Lovino was one of the last werewolves shown because of his temper and beauty. He had to hold his brother back from going after him the moment he saw him. They wore masks that they were sure Lovino would recognize. He wore a pure white, porcelain mask that held no facial features, a spell was cast so his senses weren't dulled. To his right Feliciano wore a mask made of pearls and white gold. The pearls lined his eyes and the edges, the top curling into a crown while the bottom furled out to cover his lower features._

 _He was there to help Feliciano buy his brother back. They couldn't take the chance of waiting for someone else to get him and then disappear again, they had to play by the rules this time._

 _The bidding for Lovino went on for an hour. They had to outbid the lower contenders then he had to nearly fight a man for his friend's brother. It took 100,000 coins and a blank mask glare for the man to back down._

 _Feliciano was gone from his side as Lovino was appointed to them. They had decided Feliciano would get Lovino out as soon as possible while he stayed behind to not raise suspicion of the other traders._

 _He watched with clenched fists as vampires, shape shifters, and elves were sold. Their gazes becoming dimmer as they realized what was going to become of their lives. He could do nothing but sit and helplessly watch, he didn't bring any of his men with him; this place was too big even for his group to raid, too risky._

 _He and many others were about to leave when the head trader brought out his last prize. It was a woman who couldn't have been older than late twenties. She had golden blonde hair that fell around her and kept most of her dignity. Her head kept bowed, showing off her most bizarre features._

 _Two blonde dog ears were pressed flat against her head in obedience. Around her throat he could see the thick leather of a collar and it he looked close enough, a blonde tail the resembled a cat's was wrapped tightly around her waist. Overall these features made her even more alluring, and fueled his rage over her treatment._

 _The head slave trader placed a heavy hand on the woman's head. She flinched at the unexpected contact and he slapped her in response to her reaction. She fell to her knees, her hair covering her pale body even more but couldn't hide the shivers that wracked her body._

 _The wood of the armrest cracked under his hands as he listened to the slave trader speak, "For our last specimen, it is a true beauty. Age of twenty eight, height of five feet and six inches, and having a weight of one hundred and eighteen pounds. This ladies and gentlemen is none other than one of the most rarest and heavenly creatures in the world!"_

 _He looked down at this women. She was probably either the last of her kind. They weren't considered shape shifters, nor were-creatures because they lived in harmony with the animal that resided in their minds. The animal was their guardian, taking over in dire times and could only be held back by the strongest of magics. They were referred to as angels because of their contact with the Gods, but were killed off as the animosity between humans and Gods grew. Now even a creature such as himself was lucky to see one in his lifetime._

 _Before him, so broken and without life, was the mystical Rymilio._

* * *

He watched Gilbert move around the kitchen with ease. The vampire was chopping fruits and cooking the crepes, the smell of them made him unconsciously relax. Even though his body was relaxed his mind was racing faster than ever.

This was a vampire who knew he was part of the Association but he hadn't killed him, he didn't even threaten him. Instead he wanted him to help him find someone, or rather two people.

He looked at the albino again, really looked. The man was moving a bit too quickly, as if he was used to not being around humans much, or in situations that humans wouldn't pay attention to such specific details. He walked almost silently yet his feet moved with confidence. It still amazed him when a someone as large as Gilbert could move as if he weighed nothing. His hands were what his gaze landed on next. He had slim fingers that placed the fruits into the crepes and cleaned the knife with an odd elegance. He had to remind himself that those hands could have kill people, humans, other creatures with nothing but the flesh on those bones. He didn't know whether to feel wary or relieved that those fingers weren't curled at him. He lifted his gaze to Gilbert's face and froze as he met rust colored eyes. He stared for a minute before he heard himself speak, "...Who's Madeline?" He had only barely heard the vampire mumble the name and well, he wanted to know.

Gilbert's shoulders visibly stiffened and his eyes flashed the color of blood. Fresh blood. He blinked in surprise and leaned back slightly. He tried not to show his nervousness, once again remembering he was in a vampire's den. To distract himself he looked on the island, seeing the bottle of maple syrup he hastily grabbed it and poured a puddle beside his crepe. How the vampire knew he loved the stuff was beyond him.

He had eaten almost half of his crepe when Gilbert sighed and placed a crepe on his own plate, "...She is one of the people I am looking for...Although I do not think she goes by that name now."

He took another bite out of the crepe shifting in the now tense air, "Um...who's this other person you want us to find? The creature?"

Gilbert looked up with a sort of relieved look. So this Madeline was a former lover maybe? Or possibly someone who got one over on him. He stiffened as Gilbert reached into his pocket but tried to relax when he only got out a smart phone. He raised an eyebrow as those pale fingers flew over the screen, it was a minute before he slid it over to him.

"His name is Ivan Braginsky. He is a slimy bastard that has been hiding for awhile. I have not seen him for almost a century. My brother was able to find this from the USSR files. He stands about six feet and three inches and he is always wearing a scarf. I think someone close to him a long time ago made it for him and he has not taken it off sense. Anyway, he is a demon that can easily walk among humans." He looked down and stared at the file on the phone. There was a poorly colored photo of a large man. Like Gilbert said he wore a pale scarf loosely around his neck. Pale blonde, almost white hair fell around his possibly purple eyes and the most prominent feature was his larger than normal nose.

He looked back up at Gilbert with a questioning brow. The albino sighed, "I need to find him because he works with a higher level demon. He is someone who takes orders straight from Hades, Satan, the Devil, whatever humans call him now. He...he is someone I need to kill."

He studied Gilbert closely, the stiff shoulders and the eyes that wouldn't meet his. Whoever the demon was he played a very important part in this vampire's plans. He slid the phone back with a frown, "Why haven't I heard about you?" At Gilbert's furrowed brow he waved his hand, "You seem a lot older from the way you talk, you know of the old Gods, and you know how we work. So why wouldn't the Association tell us about you or those that follow you?"

Gilbert picked up his phone and smirked, "They don't tell you for a reason." He got up and grabbed both of the plates before dumping them in the sink. The albino's shoulders had relaxed again, "I guess you could say I embarrassed them and it took them half a century to gain the respect that they lost."

He gave Gilbert a curious look but didn't push it as the vampire didn't pursue it. He stood, "I'll get in contact with our informant, Francis. I'll have to set up an appointment for you so he can meet with you in person and get more information." At Gilbert's nod he continued, "It might be sometime next week if that's alright with you?"

Gilbert turned and nodded with a slight smile, "Yes, I do not have much to do these days besides Feliciano's dance class." He thought for a minute before he began to lead him out of the kitchen, "Do you think I could talk with him after Feliciano's class next week?"

He once again stared at the paintings on the walls as he followed the albino, "Yes...but you might have a problem with Al...He's the werewolf you were messing with the other day,"

He looked up to see Gilbert's satisfied smirk, "That is the wolf's name? Interesting. I think I should be able to handle...Al." The albino stopped in the main room and he turned to him, "Will I have to watch out for anything while talking to this Francis?"

He chuckled, "No, well, I'll just say he's in his position for a reason." He glanced to the elevator, "Is there some specific way to get out?"

Gilbert shook his head, "No, it will just take a minute as most elevators do." He pressed the button on the wall, "So I shall see you next week then?"

He stared at the vampire, no matter how much time he spent with the man he could never accept that he was talking to someone centuries old. He would forget that important fact, but when Gilbert talked like that it was like a slap in the face. He spoke before he even thought about it, he'd been doing that a lot lately, "How old are you?"

Gilbert blinked at him, seemingly surprised by the question. He then, surprisingly, smiled, it looked rather nice on him, "A lot of people have asked me that same question, but I never seem to give the same answer." His eyes looked behind him as the elevator dinged, "Until next time _Mattheu_."

He stepped into the elevator and turned as the doors were closing, "Until then _Gilbert_."

* * *

He opened the door to his shared flat with a sigh, it had been a long but interesting day to say the least. He hadn't taken ten steps into the sitting room when he heard the growling voice of Alfred, "Where the hell have you been?!"

He stopped short and stared at the livid blonde in front of him with a raised eyebrow. Al's eyes were blazing, a hint of amber in the blue depths and his nostrils were flared as he undoubtedly caught the scent of vampire wafting off his clothes. He continued into the kitchen, brushing past Al and causing him to growl again, "None of your business. It's nothing you'd care about Al...And the last time I checked I was an adult who could do whatever I wanted."

Alfred stormed after him, roughly grabbing his arm, "I think it's my business when one of friends is hanging out with a blood sucker! He could have killed you Mattie!"

He opened the fridge and after a moment grabbed a Caribou, he didn't have one often but with Alfred here he felt he was going to need it. He popped open the top and walked back to the sitting room with a sigh, "Nothing happened Al...you're overreacting."

Alfred scoffed, "Overreacting?! A vampire suddenly shows up in town and suddenly you're all buddy-buddy with him?! You know they can use mind tricks right? That's how they make sure their prey won't fight back while they're attached to their neck like a leech!"

He couldn't stop the glare he sent at the werewolf, "You have never met a vampire so how would you know? If Gilbert was rouge then we would know, bodies would be piling up on the streets."

Alfred stomped forward, leaning over him and a clawed hand smashed the couch on the side of his head, "Yes I've met a vampire. There was one the day-" No. Alfred's eyes faded back to their blue and he slowly backed up, "Um...it was when…"

He stood, "When did you see one Al?" The blonde winced and he frowned, so it was true then, "Why didn't you tell me? Why hasn't anyone told me?"

Alfred didn't meet his eyes, "Because I didn't want you to end up like all the other Hunters...I didn't want you to hate me." He looked back at him with pity in his eyes. He didn't want his damn pity, "I wanted to be your friend."

He scowled at the werewolf, "It doesn't matter. I think I'd want to know what killed my parents you bastard!"

"What's going on _mon amie_?" Francis. He turned as the Frenchman walked into the room. A frown on his face, "I heard yelling when I walked in…"

He turned from his friend and glared at Alfred, "Ask him as you walk him out." He brushed past the werewolf, "Gilbert wants to talk with you next week after Feliciano's class. I said you'd help him."

"Mattie!" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs but didn't turn, he couldn't. Alfred was pleading, "Let me explain."

He made sure his voice wasn't to thick but didn't try to hide his emotions, "There's nothing to explain. You betrayed my trust the moment you decided to hide something like _that_!" He scowled and walked up the stairs, "Get out."

He ignored Alfred's voice, mentally thanking Francis as he heard his voice reprimanding the werewolf. He slammed the door to his room, locking it tight. That was when he let the tears fall as he slid down the door.

He had actually been living with Francis ever since he was thirteen, the man being a good ten years older than him so he was able to take him in. His parents were killed in the middle of the night, he had to steal documents from the doctor's office to know what had happened to them. They were literally torn apart and drained, he thought it was just some psycho but when he was with Francis he learned it was a vampire in the midst of a blood lust. That's when he started to train as a Hunter, or was told the information that others were taught by 'professors.'

Francis didn't tell him the actual details of that night until he turned eighteen. He didn't remember much, only waking to the sound of screaming, blood...so much blood, then blackness. Francis told him he was saved by someone that night but they didn't know who, a creature from what they found of the vampire's body, they never found out who saved him, until now. He never would have thought that the first friend he made would have been the person who saved him from dying that night. Now that he knew though...he wished he had never done it. It had been twelve years since his parents had died, he never knew the motive or why they were targeted, and like the child he was he blamed himself.

When he thought about it, he couldn't help but blame Alfred. Why hadn't he come earlier? Why did he only save him and leave his parents to die? A fury welled up in him and he didn't fight it, he welcomed it. It was better than not feeling anything and forgiving the blonde.

He wiped his tears and took a deep breath. No, he wasn't going to forgive Alfred, because of his stupid, selfish decisions his parents were dead. He punched the wall next to him in frustration, he knew who saved him that day but he couldn't anything about it! The day had happened, he was left alone. He was trained to be a killer and he had killed people, he couldn't take that back.

He leaned against the wall, his life could have been entirely different if Alfred hadn't been such an idiot. There were so many ifs that he didn't stop the tears when they started up again.

He ignored Francis as he knocked on the door, he just wanted to be left alone to wallow in his self pity, if only for a few more hours. He fell asleep against the wall so he didn't feel the door opening behind him, the hands the picked him up and tucked him in. He didn't feel his weapons being taken off of him, his hair being moved from his face, nor the kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Francis looked down at the man he had practically raised and saw as a son. Mattheu was such a kind, caring and loving person even if he was in this line of work. He sighed softly and stopped at the door before he left, looking at Mattheu one last time, " _I'm so sorry my friend...I wish things had turned out differently…_ " He closed the door and walked away. He couldn't count the amount of times he regretted introducing the man to the dark side of the world, but he was so lost...He needed a purpose. Now that he knew the truth, he felt that purpose was gone. As he walked into his room he just hoped his Canadian wouldn't kill Alfred in anger, he knew he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas! I decided to update early because of the holidays! You're welcome! I'm kidding I hope you liked it! But le gasp! Has the** **protagonist been introduced? Who knows!**

 **Thank you for the follows and reviews! It's what keeps me going because I know you like it! Thank you very much!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**

 **NatureLuvMaple**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _The air was filled with thick, sweet smoke. He tried not to breathe in too much of it; he prefered to have a clear mind when dealing with the Chinese man. He ignored the intoxicated people around him, focused on the center of the room._

 _He hadn't seen Yao Wang in almost a century, their last encounter not going so well. He hoped the witch wouldn't be too sour. Luckily, by the amount of business he was getting, he had gotten past their little spat. Hopefully._

 _The center of the room looked like a sea of pillows, a low table at the center breaking up the red and yellows with auburn and blue glass. Yao himself sat at the table. He was leaning on one hand, the other supported by his elbow on the table and held a long, blue and green glass pipe. White smoke curled out of the end as the Chinese man sucked on it, blowing a circle of white smoke into the air._

 _He had to make himself breath properly as he looked upon Yao. The last century had done the man a lot of good. He wore a deep red kimono, it was almost the color of blood. A yellow and black dragon curled around his torso, white smoke curled from its open mouth, taking up a good portion of his left sleeve. His hair had grown again, it swept past his shoulders and curled around him on the ground. It surrounded his fair, aristocratic face, making his almond eyes look bigger than they actually were. The caramel orbs stared at him in surprise, curiosity and had hints of anger and lust. He couldn't say he didn't feel the same._

 _He carefully made his way across the sea before sitting in front of the Chinese man. He smiled softly at Yao and picked up a red and white, glass pipe. He took his time before speaking, taking a drag of the drug and blowing a cloud before looking at the witch, "Yao. It has been a while."_

 _Yao himself smirked, sitting up and leaning forward, his voice the same as he remembered, like silk, "Ivan. You still speak Mandarin like a tourist."_

 _He couldn't help but chuckle, "Kind as ever...It is good to see you."_

 _Yao snorted, "It's been 95 years. I have to say you haven't changed." The Chinese man looked over him with a smirk, "Well your hair may be a bit longer."_

 _He didn't try to hide the look he gave over Yao, "I have to say these years have been very good to you...But I come to ask for help."_

 _Yao snorted and leaned to the side on his hand again, taking a long drag before speaking, the white smoke making him look like the dragon that curled around his kimono, "You still haven't killed that old bastard?"_

 _He frowned, slowly taking off his trench coat, sighing as the breeze didn't feel so stifling now, "He'd the reason why I'm here...Gilbert's awake again and he apparently can't find him, nor Madeline."_

 _Yao raised an elegant eyebrow, "Really now? I wonder why, Feliciano seems to have gotten better."_

 _He frowned at the Chinese man's smirk, "You know where they are." Of course he did, nothing went past the man, "Where are they?"_

 _Yao outright grinned and leaned forward, "Come now Ivan, we're too old to be following orders." He took a drag from his pipe, blowing it in his face, "I'm willing to make a deal with you. To finally stop all this."_

 _He couldn't help but growl, "You know I can't. Now just tell me where they are."_

 _Yao held up a finger, "Oh but hear me out! My deal is this; I'll tell you, hell I'll lead you right to them, but you don't do a thing but watch." His eyes practically glowed, "And I'll get them out. The old bastard is too obsessed to keep watch over all his prisoners." His smirked was absolutely wicked, "It won't be a problem."_

* * *

He smelt the Italian before he heard him, his voice rough, no doubt from a nap. An angry huff sounded behind him, "So Feliciano told me something interesting but I don't believe it...but did you just let a fucking Hunter into our house? And did rip their throat out?"

He sighed and turned. Lovino stood glaring at him, an exact copy of his brother, the only difference being he was a darker color palette. He stared at the angry Italian, "I was making a deal. It is the fastest way."

Lovino scoffed, "And what your bastard brother and I are doing aren't enough? We're having to watch security feeds all over the world, hack into governmental data bases and look for someone that might be your reincarnated dead wife! This is the fucking thanks I get?! We get?" He scowled, "You're an ungrateful bastard."

Gilbert growled, "And you two have been looking for a year! I have been lucky that it has been three! We do not even know if she is in the same city or hell, the same country! I am tired of waiting." He brushed past the shocked Italian, "I am done having my life, her life in your hands."

Lovino followed, his footsteps echoing in the hall, "You asshole! We've been busting our asses for you and your supposed 'soul mate' or whatever you call her!"

He whirled, anger making his vision go red for an instant. In that moment he had Lovino against the wall, hand around his throat, "Don't you ever talk about her like that in my presence." Dammit, he had lost his control, and to top it off he had slipped into his German dialect again. But he didn't regret it, wouldn't.

Lovino's face was blank but pale, he did nothing but seethe silently and not dare look in his eyes, test his superiority in their house.

He glared at the Italian for a minute before releasing him. He turned and sighed, "I am going out tonight. If Ludwig needs me tell him it can wait until morning." With that he headed towards his room, slamming the door behind him.

He knew it was childish but he really was tired of waiting, he's been waiting for three hundred years. Gods he couldn't count the number of times he'd been walking, running or just sitting and everything went black. The number of times the same sense of dread had filled him along with the guilt and frustration and knowing that he had failed, again.

He ripped open his closet with more force than needed and began to look through the shirts and pants that hung on either side. He decided to wear darker clothes, there wouldn't be a moon tonight which will make things a lot easier for him, or harder. Depends on where he went.

He threw black slacks, a dark red button up, a thin black tie and shiny black dress shoes. He changed quickly, keeping his shirt untucked, two buttons undone and his tie was fashionably loose around his neck. When his shoes were tied he finally looked in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair a few times, he would need to get a shower later. He stared for another minute before walking back into the closet, he browsed for a moment before coming back out with a black fedora, a lie of white silk going around the base. He placed it on his head and smirked at his reflection; much better.

He turned and ruffled through his dirty pants to grab his phone. He threw the dirty clothes into his hamper before walking out of the room, quickly heading towards the elevator.

He had been able to press the elevator button before he was confronted. He sighed as Ludwig and Feliciano stepped up behind him. He turned with a frown, crossing his arms, "I'm going out for a few hours, I should be back before dawn."

Ludwig frowned, "Brother it is not safe. If you are going out to feed...it is too dangerous, we are in the middle of werewolf territory."

He couldn't help but laugh, "And you have been hiding out here for how long without them noticing? I will be fine. I have done this before you know."

His brother crossed his arms with a frown, ignoring his mate's hand on his bicep, "I know but because you have just been getting close to a Hunter they will be watching you. It is too dangerous, you will be staying."

He couldn't stop the growl that escaped him, "The last I checked you were not my parent. You may give me a bed when I need it but that is it." He turned as the elevator dinged and opened, "Other than that you have not been too helpful brother." He didn't turn, didn't look at Ludwig nor Feliciano as the doors closed. He knew his words were hurtful, that he probably shouldn't have said them but...he was tired. He was done sitting on his ass and having other people sort out his problems.

He stepped out into the lobby and pulled the edge of his hat over his eyes. The sun had just disappeared but left a little light to see without the aid of street lamps. He stepped out of the hotel and turned left, heading towards the clubs he knew about.

* * *

It was a brunette, 25 and drunk as hell. Wouldn't remember a thing. He found them in a crowded club, one that had more than one run-in with the cops about multiple under the table deals, be it drugs, weapons, or girls, they were still able to stay in business though. A perfect hunting ground for a creature like him.

He was able to get a dance, apparently a combination of jumping and grinding was considered dancing these days. He was able to put a few more drinks into them with few words. Alcohol rarely affected him, it took gallons for him to get even a good buzz going, there was a special drink vampires made but that was years ago. Now the thing he liked to drink most was either the hardest beer he could get or straight vodka.

It took around four drinks to get them shit faced, he had to admit it was quite hilarious trying to watch his next meal try to 'dance.' He had saved them from falling on their face about six times now. After the seventh time he pulled them close, making sure his voice was low but loud enough to be heard over the music, "Let's step outside for a minute."

At the drunken laugh and nod he steered them out towards the side door he knew lead towards the back alley of the club. The door was loud as it slammed against the wall and alcohol flavored lips were attached to his before their back hit the wall.

He slid his legs in between theirs, further pinning them to the wall along with the weight of his torso. As he deepened the kiss even further, slipping an arm around their waist and his other slipped up to the side of their neck. He could feel the blood rushing under the palm of his hand. He made sure they wouldn't be able to move before he let his instincts take over.

He broke the kiss, their breath fogging in the air before he was kissing down the side of its neck. He slowly tilted its head to the side, not needing to force it as the human was begging by this point. He pressed it further into the wall when he licked a stripe above an artery. The human's gasp made him glance up and he couldn't help but smirk at the...human reaction.

He licked the same place again, feeling his fangs slide from his gums and he couldn't help but drag them across the expanse of skin before sliding deep into its throat. The blood flowing over his tongue was a short lived bliss as he had to quickly moved his hand to cover its mouth before a scream could echo and possibly, doubtfully, alert others. He allowed the venom to flow from his fangs and slowly they stopped fighting, the aphrodisiac and languid effects taking over his prey's senses.

When the blood no longer flowed so easily he released it, letting the human slide to the ground. He slowly bent and picked up his hat, wondering when it-not it, they were a human not an animal, he had to remember that-was able to knock it off and placed it firmly on his head. He kneeled beside the prone body, placing a hand on the side of their head. He hadn't taken enough to kill them, they would feel like absolute shit for the next week but that was the potency of his venom running through their system. He would make sure they wouldn't remember anything of their encounter, fading it into their drunken daze.

He stood when he was finished, wiping his hands on his pants, rolling down his sleeves and pulling his fedora over his eyes and turning away. He made sure there was no blood on his face before walking out onto the streets. He had stayed out long enough, the deserted streets telling him it was the early hours of the morning.

He quickly made his way back to the hotel, slipping inside with barely a sound. He nodded to the receptionist, stepping into the elevator before the doors were fully open. He watched the lobby disappearing, his eyes drawn to a dark figure sitting in a chair close to the far wall and couldn't help but smirk. The Association had maybe the best ways of surveillance, but using their own men was a waste, especially when they were only humans.

He stepped into the sitting room with a sigh, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. He stared at the roaring fireplace and the blonde sitting with his back to him. He stood for a minute before sighing again and walking forward to fall into a chair beside Ludwig.

He didn't get a word out before the blonde vampire spoke, "I know you are getting impatient. I am as well, but we are trying...I know how much you miss her, I do as well but it takes a while. The world is bigger than it used to be." He sighed, leaning forward, arms resting on his knees, "I know you hate it but I have to ask for time. Please brother."

He didn't look at Ludwig, instead staring at the fire. He wanted to agree with his brother, he wanted to, but he couldn't. He could feel it in his very soul, "Time is not on my side brother...I could drop any minute. Then we would be back to square one." He looked at the blonde next to him finally, "I know you want to help and I appreciate it, I really do. But let me at least do something." He clenched his hands into fists, "If I don't see next week or even tomorrow, I want to greet the blackness knowing I tried...and wait for when I wake up."

He stood, patting his brother on the shoulder and the small smile that he was sent made him know he was forgiven from earlier. He sent one back to him before heading to the kitchen, once he stepped in his eyes were drawn to the maple syrup bottle on the table. He slowly walked to it and picked it up, smelling Mattheu's scent lingering on it. He sat at the island and sighed, his shoulders slumping as he thought over earlier that day.

His thoughts went back to the club, the human. He slowly walked to the fridge and placed the syrup back in its place with a small smile. Interesting.

He closed the door and a book cover caught his eye. He forgot he had set it there when he brought Mattheu to the kitchen. By the cover it didn't look that impressive. It was a simple book, the cover being a plain besides the title, The Art of the Soul. He knew the author, helped him provide some information for the book. The fascinating thing about it was the enchantment that was over the words. It changed once a person read the spell, if they tried to skip it the whole book would be blank.

He picked up the book and flipped it open. He was lucky to get his hands on this, there were only thirty copies in the whole world and over half of them were destroyed over one hundred years ago. He knew one was in Berlin, hidden deep in the government archives and another was in the sewers of London. He didn't think one would be here in Quebec just sitting in a local library, but then again it was in the middle of werewolf territory.

The enchantment was what destroyed them, he only got his hands on this book a few times before and he was grateful everytime he did. That one incantation was able to see the red string of fate that connected two souls, or soulmates as the humans called them. Once he read the spell the book would be filled with information, either it be about vampires, werewolves, witches, or even humans, the author knew what they were doing. It wasn't able to reveal the person entirely, not even the gender but it revealed if they were a creature or not.

This would be how he would be one step closer to finding her, Madeline. His eyes skimmed the spell quickly and he felt the ancient magic swirl around him in a hurricane. He held the book tightly, the wind wanting to rip it from his hands before it crashed into the pages like a wave. The cover slammed closed as the spell ended and he sighed in relief. He had been worried it had been too long and the words altered.

He slowly opened the book, instead of the incantation printed on the cover there was an illustration. His eyes widened as he took it in and dropped the book in surprise, the spell breaking as it left his hands and the pages went white once more. He stared in shock, he didn't need to read the information on the pages as he had given it himself.

He couldn't help but smirk as the male from the club suddenly made a lot more sense.

* * *

 **A/N: Well hello! I apologize greatly for not posting on Monday, I just had too much to do so I hope the Christmas special held you over! And speaking of Happy New Year! I hope your new year will be great! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Thank you for the favs and follows! It's what keeps me inspired so thank you so much!**

 **Until next time my** **lovelies!**

 **NatureLuvMaple**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _They were outside the Village of Trees, he couldn't help but chuckle at the name. Ridiculous but quite literal, the village itself was made of trees. Houses were hollowed out trunks, or built into the giant trees' branches, unknown to those who weren't in the part of the land. It wasn't the safest place either as of late._

 _They had gotten a report about travellers and traders going missing, both human and creature alike. They had seen a few of the scenes and it was horrid. Those that travelled in caravans seemed to get the worse of it. The caravan itself was destroyed, it looked as if it exploded from the inside, pieces of wood were scattered everywhere along with whatever cargo was inside. There were no bodies but there was enough blood to guess that they wouldn't be alive when they found them._

 _They had been around the village for two months now and they finally found them. It was a small pack of werewolves that lived in a cottage just on the edge of the forest. They attacked a small group of travellers during a storm. It was raining so hard that the water came through the branches in sheets so they were able to find footprints. The size of one set worried them, he could easily fit his hand in the indention. It wasn't size but rather how light on its feet it was. There was barely an indention in the mud, no wonder they haven't been able to find anything in the dirt roads._

 _They also made a mistake, they left one of their victims alive. They probably didn't know but whoever it was, they were able to leave a trail by no doubtedly cutting themselves to leave a faint blood trail. Because of the Mark they were able to quickly follow it and find the cottage. He decided to wait until the next day to attack, a night of watching would let them know what they were dealing with._

 _They were able to hide in the trees, he was luckily there were only three of them, any more and he didn't doubt the wolves being able to scent them. So they waited. It didn't take long for the cottage door to open around mid-afternoon and what he saw made him exchange tense glances with his partners._

 _They expected a large male from the prints and they didn't doubt he lived here, but what came out of the house was a mother and her child. She looked no older than 40, but looks can be deceiving, vampires are a good example of that. It was the child he was more interested in, he looked no older than 10, currently chasing a bird that happened to be in his line of sight. It was this action that made him, and no doubt his partners, nervous. The child moved with a speed that no werewolf cub could obtain. He looked at the woman again, really looked, then he could see it. Her eyes, they were blood red. He silently cursed and made a signal to the other two, a vampire._

 _He was surprised the woman didn't scent them, or the child for that matter, but they were outside until the sun began to set and the vampire called the child back inside the cottage. Once the door closed he waited a few minutes before dropped from his tree and meeting with the other two._

 _His partners he had handpicked, he had a high enough rank to do that. They were a man and a woman, married just last spring. They had been friends for going on five years now, eight without him. The woman had long brown, caramel hair that she kept in a bun during missions, but always wore an enchanted flower in her hair. It was the first present her husband had gotten for her, it matched her vivid green eyes and nearly tan skin. She stood close to her husband, the man himself looked like the aristocrat that he was. He was also a brunette but his was more on the dark side and his eyes were a darker blue, looking purple in the right light._

 _They stood casually but alert, the tree hiding the cottage but in turn themselves. He sighed as he looked between the two, "I think we had a hybrid, that's why so many have been killed. The kid has an appetite bigger than a troll."_

 _The husband cleared his throat,"I suggest we get help, who knows how long they have been here. There could be more inside and we are not prepared for them."_

 _His wife smiled widely, "Oh we can take them! It's a child so it's not as strong as a full grown, we'll be fine." She frowned then, "It's the parents I'm more worried about."_

 _He couldn't help but agree, "We have a vampire of unknown age and a rather large werewolf if those footprints were his." He scowled, "And we don't_ _her power either, it's risky but we'll be able to handle it if we're careful. So this is what we're going to do, listen close because I won't repeat myself." The two straightened as he became serious, it was time they did their job._

* * *

He woke with a yawn. He sat up slowly and looked at his clock, Wednesday, today was Feliciano's dance class and the day that Gilbert would talk with Francis. At that thought he flew from his bed and quickly got dressed in a black hoodie with a white maple leaf, and dark blue jeans before flying down the stairs.

He ran into the kitchen and skidded to a stop. Francis was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hands and bacon softly sizzling behind him. Beside him sat Arthur, a cup of tea in his hands. The two were sitting in a comfortable silence that he felt bad interrupting. He quickly got a cup of coffee for himself before sitting across from Francis, "Um...Francis I forgot to tell you something…"

Francis glanced at Arthur and the glare he got back made him smile. The Frenchman turned back to him, "What is it _mon amie_? Nothing negative I hope?"

He shook his head quickly, "No! At least...I don't think so." He took a sip of coffee, "I need you to come with me to Feliciano's dance class today." Francis raised and eyebrow and opened his mouth but he shook his head, "Gilbert wants to talk to you…" He glanced at Arthur, "To the head of intelligence."

Francis sat up straighter and frowned, "Why would he want to do that?" He stared disapprovingly, "How does he even know that I'm a Hunter?"

He ignored Arthur's glancing between them, the Englishman would be able to follow some but not all, "Well um...I was going to the public library to see if I could find something on Gilbert...Geez Francis there was so much! I'm surprised the public hasn't made the connection themselves." He fingered the mug in his hands, "He and Ludwig were head general in the Nazi army during World War 2...There's even...well I haven't read it yet but there's a Hunter's journal that I think mentions him…"

Francis' frown deepened, "Then he's very old...I wonder how he survived the Witch Trials…" He looked down at his coffee, "Continue."

He cleared his throat nervously, "I was crossing the street and GIlbert saved me from being hit by cars...He followed me into the library and I was alone for a little bit so I was able to find that stuff and while I was reading I heard one of the wolves that run the library arguing. He was really mad, close to turning I could tell. Well he was fighting with Gilbert, more like yelling at him and Gilbert was insulting him, but I broke it up and we left and…" He bit his lip and took a drink of coffee, it was getting low.

Francis looked up sharply, "What did you do after that?"

He looked down at his hands, he knew Francis wouldn't be happy, it was the number one rule that a Hunter doesn't go into a nest alone, or with the minimum amount of weapons he had that day, "I...um he took...we went to his house…"

He and Arthur flinched as the cup in Francis' hand broke, coffee leaking on the table and the sharp edges cutting the skin on his hand. He didn't look up as Francis spoke, his voice low, "You did what…?"

He took a breath, steeling himself before looking up into blazing eyes, "I went to his house...well he lives in a hotel with Feliciano and Ludwig and I think he mentioned a third. He took me to his kitchen and he made crepes…"

As he spoke Arthur had stood, quickly grabbing towels from a drawer and wrapping up the cup shards and Francis' hand. The Frenchman watched Arthur, not looking at him, "You know what could have happened to you right? Regardless of our beliefs you never go into the next of a creature, especially a vampire. He could have killed you! Yes the man seems nice but they all do, it's how they pick their prey." He looked at him with a frown, "If you would have been killed it could have started another war. You know some of the elder Hunters are waiting for any excuse to get rid of the creatures in Canada."

He looked up with a frown, "He didn't do anything besides cook and talk, he said...interesting things." He sighed, "Gilbert wanted to ask for help in finding someone, a demon." He looked at Arthur before focusing on Francis' hand, "I don't know much but he wants to talk to you, he's asking for help."

Francis smiled slightly when Arthur was done, the Englishman still haven't said a thing and he knew Francis was grateful for that. The Frenchman sighed, "Fine...I'll talk to him Mattheu, but please be more careful. We don't even know who his is or how old, you know the older they are the more dangerous they become."

He looked at Francis, he wanted to help Gilbert, why he wasn't really sure. Maybe it was the way he asked, or maybe it was because he was Feliciano's friend. He looked at his hands as he thought of the last possibility; he was curious. The vampire didn't act like what he was told others did. He had never seen one with his own eyes, sure he's seen videos of blood crazed vampires but he wasn't expecting the...kind, and definitely flirtatious, man he had danced with. He looked back up at Francis and he knew he looked like he was begging, "So you'll talk with him?"

The Frenchman was quiet, he stared at his bandaged hand that had begun to hold Arthur's soon after he was done. It was almost a minute of silence before he sighed, "Yes. I'll talk with him, but, I will only do it if Alfred is there."

Alfred F. Jones. He tried not to scowl, he hadn't spoke to the American in over a week, still very upset about what he had learned. He didn't think he would ever talk with the werewolf again, but he would be in his company if it meant that Francis would help. He couldn't help but frown, "Fine. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, from what I saw last week I would be more worried about Alfred." He stood then, "I have to go or I'll be late for my classes."

He left, ignoring Francis' attempts at getting him to stay. He grabbed his bag, slipped on his shoes and he was out the door in less than a minute. He pulled his phone from his sweatshirt pocket and sighed, he had over an hour until his first class. He sure as hell wasn't going to stay in that flat with Francis and Arthur breathing down his neck. He turned right and headed deeper into the city.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I'm terribly sorry I didn't update last week. School is absolutely horrible and because of that at the moment I have to extend my updates to every other Monday. That gives me more time to write and after this chapter, hopefully write more. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Thank you for the comments! They're what keep me writing and knowing you guys like this story!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**

 **NatureLuvMaple**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He walked alone. Well not technically, Francis and Arthur were bickering behind him but no one walked beside him. He didn't mind, he did not want to talk to Alfred. He walked farther in front of the bickering pair towards Feliciano's dance studio, Francis and Arthur were a good ways behind him when he walked into the studio.

There was music playing and he stopped as he saw Gilbert and Feliciano dancing again. But the feel of the music and their moves were tighter, angrier. Gilbert moved quick and precise while Feliciano moved quickly and with a looked of concentration. It wasn't the pair's fantastic dancing that made him stop, it was Gilbert, or more Gilbert's torso.

From the handful of times he hand seen the albino, GIlbert always wore long sleeves and shirts or jackets with collars that lined the base of his neck. He didn't think nothing of it until now. The vampire didn't have a shirt on and the slight definition of muscles he could have previously seen through long sleeved shirts or jackets was now on display. Sure, he'd admit the man was fit, he wasn't expecting anything less from a dancer as good as him.

It was the tattoos that he couldn't seem to look away from. There was no color in them besides different shades of black and grey. They were old, some looked like tribal prints curling up his arms and around his pectoral muscles. Somehow those prints formed into a huge eagle, its wings curling around a snake that laid curled on his lower abdomen, it eye made up, surprisingly, by his belly button. He couldn't help but stare, those three pieces were masterfully done, beautiful and dangerous at the same time. When the albino turned he squashed the feeling of excited curiosity and his jaw dropped in shock. Taking up most of his right shoulder blade was the Mark, and it was pitch black.

His mind came to a complete stop. He had to blink hard to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He opened his eyes to see Gilbert and Feliciano breaking apart, the Mark like a beacon on his shoulder. Feliciano wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Gilbert's back as well. He decided to play obliviousness and made a show of rummaging through the back that held his dance shoes and stomping further into the studio. He figured might as well tell everyone he was pissed instead of a nervous wreck.

Gilbert was a Hunter, but then why had Alfred and that wolf in the library acted and even called him a vampire? It didn't make any sense...maybe the albino was human? He could have vampire scent on him because of Ludwig but then what about the newspapers? He would be an old man by now if he was human...he hadn't seen anything that would lead him to being a vampire besides Alfred's exclamation over two weeks ago. But he knew a demon, was possibly 'friends' with it. Demons lived a long time, to become friends with one, he had to have lived quite a while as well.

He looked over Gilbert again, utterly confused and he hated it. This man was no less an enigma and he was suddenly felt with the need to figure him out.

He shook himself, deciding he had been standing too long and walked towards Gilbert just as he heard the door open and Alfred's voice sounding a little too loud. No wonder Francis and Arthur took so long.

He smiled at Gilbert when the albino looked at him with his rusty eyes. He stopped a little too close to the man and he couldn't help but smirk as he heard Alfred go silent, "Hey Gil."

The albino had watched him walk over and he glanced at the silent werewolf. He smiled down at him. He was surprised at the softness of it, "Hello Mattheu. It had been awhile." He lowered his voice slightly, "You bring good news I hope?"

He chuckled at the small hopeful tone, "Yes," He sighed, "and no. Francis said he'd talk to you." He scowled, "But only if you agreed to Alfred standing in on it." He crossed his arms, "It's his way of forcing me in the same room with that werwolf."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and looked up at Alfred, his eyes flashed with an emotion he couldn't really place. Gratitude? Anger? He couldn't tell. He tried not to jump when Gilbert suddenly looked down at him, "What did Alfred do to make you so mad at him?"

He could feel the emotion swirling in his eyes and he tried to push it down, ignoring the frown Gilbert gave him, "He...told me something about my parents...something he didn't do and…" He scowled, "If I ever talk to that liar again it'll be too soon."

Gilbert looked up at Alfred again, "I know this is prying but...what didn't he do?"

He looked down at their feet, not really sure if he should talk. He surprised himself when he softly spoke, "I...My parents were killed when I was a teenager...Alfred had the chance to save them, but he didn't." He fought to glare at the blonde, "All for the reason that he wanted me to be his friend...that son of a bitch. He had the chance to save them but he didn't! He let them-"

He blinked in shock. Gilbert was looking down at him with blazing eyes, a pale finger on his lips, "Shh, it is alright…" That finger moved and that hand cupped his face, a thumb wiping tears that had gathered and threatened to fall. He hadn't even noticed them.

He took a deep breath, he was not going to cry in front of all these people. The hand slowly moved away and Gilbert smiled. He couldn't help a small smile in return, "Thank you." The albino hadn't said more than a few words to him but that seemed to help him calm down. He didn't know whether to feel wary about that or not.

He heard Feliciano call everyone together. He and Gilbert were the last ones to join the group. Gilbert placed a hand on his shoulder, "I will speak with Alfred there."

He looked up at Gilbert in surprise but the albino was moving towards Feliciano, helping the Italian demonstrate a new dance he was going to teach them. He hardly listened, instead wondering how the conversation after would go.

* * *

The class went by without any incident besides Alfred trying to catch his eye and the glares he saw the blonde giving Gilbert every once in awhile, as if the albino was the reason he was ignoring the wolf.

Feliciano ended the class, announcing that he would be teaching everyone individually next week. The had barely been able to close before animalistic growls filled the empty space. He turned quickly, a hand moving to the small of his back and blinked in surprise. He was expecting Alfred to be facing off against Gilbert, not Feliciano himself looking as if he'd rip Alfred in half. He saw Francis move towards the trio and he followed.

He roughly placed his hand in Alfred's chest, feeling Francis at his back and knowing he'd be doing something similar but it would be a lot softer. He easily dodged the fist that was swung at him, his hand bringing a pistol up and cocking it. The barrel rested in between Alfred's eyes and he ignored the hurt look in them. He frowned, "I'm still a Hunter Alfred, threaten me and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Alfred scowled and looked at him and Feliciano, "So you'd protect the blood sucker over me?!"

He looked at Alfred blankly, "Or maybe he's feeling threatened as a lone male wolf is becoming hostile in the middle of his territory." He felt a hand on his shoulder and he lowered the gun, turning to find Francis frowning at him. He looked at Feliciano, seeing the smaller man standing next to Gilbert with a frown. The albino himself was watching the scene with a blank face but he eyes were moving to the three of the rapidly. He sighed and placed the gun back in it's resting spot, "I'm sorry Francis...I'm making this longer than it should be…"

The Frenchman shook his head, "Let's just get this done and over with." He frowned at Alfred, "Behave yourself. Alfred looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it. Crossing his arms with a scowl.

"Maybe we should go sit somewhere more comfortable…" Feliciano turned and lead the group to the back. He immediately took in the small sitting room of small couches and chairs, raising an eyebrow at Feliciano. The Italian sat in one of the chairs, "This is just if I'm staying late." He knew that Feliciano wasn't telling them all but he didn't blame him, he could keep his secrets.

Francis sat in one of the chairs while Alfred chose to stand, to the Frenchman's disdain and ignored the glare sent his way as he sat beside Gilbert on one of the small couches. Francis leaned an elbow on the arm of his chair, resting his chin on his fist, "So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Gilbert smirked then, crossing his legs, one ankle resting on the other knee, "I just need help finding someone and I know you are the quickest way. I have most of the information you need, I only want a location and that is all."

Francis raised an eyebrow, "And you expect me to go with the because…?"

The albino chuckled then, "Then I will give you and the...Association something that I highly doubt you have even heard about."

Alfred snorted, "What is it? A Dark artifact? A book? The Association just destroys those these days."

Gilbert smirked, "Yet you believe people who have been trained to lie in any condition. My, you are dumber than I originally thought."

He sent Gilbert a pointed look and Feliciano frowned, "Gilbert. You asked for their help, now be civil."

The albino sighed, leaning back and throwing on arm across the back, "Fine. I need help locating a demon. He is someone I need to help with my...situation at hand." He glanced over at Gilbert, noticing the man pick up a folder he hadn't noticed from the side table beside the couch.

Francis frowned as he watched Gilbert, "What else do you want? This can't be all."

Gilbert smirked, "Well I cannot ask for anything else unless you think what I have is worth more from you?"

Francis leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees, "Well that depends on what you want to give me."

Gilbert held up the folder, "That is for me to know, but I will tell you it is a book. If I am right then the copy that I have will be the only one the Canadian and American Associations will have for a very long time."

Francis frowned, eyes narrowed, "And how do you know if we don't already have one? Or if you're just lying to me to get what you want." His lip curled slightly and he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, "I wouldn't put it past you to do such a thing and disappear." He caught the Frenchman's eye and couldn't help raising an eyebrow at his speculations.

Gilbert tapped the back of the couch, "I would not be doing this if I did not have to. Truth be told this is the first civil conversation I have had with a group of Hunters in over two hundred years."

He blinked at that, looking at the albino in shock. He hadn't expected for him to come out and say his age just like that, or for him to be so old. He looked at Feliciano and blinked at the frown the Italian had on his face. It was rare to see Feliciano so serious, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

He looked back to Francis and saw his wide eyes and Alfred's open mouth. Gilbert looked amused overall, "May I ask, what was the oldest vampire you have encountered?"

Francis tensed slightly, "It was no more than half a century, still easy to succumb to bloodlust."

Gilbert leaned back and he suddenly realised how close the albino was to him as his side just brushed against his shoulder. Francis seemed to notice too as the Frenchman tensed even more, having to force his hands to relax from the fists they were in.

The vampire smirked, "Well that is a shame. You are very inexperienced then with my kind. I believe our population has been dangerously low since Salem Witch Trials right?"

He looked at Feliciano then, the Italian slowly nodding with a frown, "Are you sure you want to tell them this much? They're good people, yes, but…" He looked sheepishly at Alfred, "Not many people are able to keep such secrets."

Gilbert grinned then and he couldn't help but stare at the slightly elongated canines. A weapon in and of itself, able to inject venom that can kill a victim. The albino winked at Feliciano, "Well since you spoke in their language I guess you have been wanting to tell someone yes?"

He frowned slightly when Feliciano looked down at his hands and nodded slightly. It was a strangely submissive move towards a creature that wolves wouldn't such qualities too. Ludwig flashed through his mind and he looked up at Gilbert beside him, wondering, once again, who this man really was.

Francis broke his train of thought with a sigh and an outstretched hand, "Fine I'll find whatever they are, but I want the book and to tell me what you two are talking about."

Gilbert handed over the file with ease, "His most recent name is Ivan Braginsky, I would tell you his real name but human tongues cannot pronounce it. Last we could find is he was in Russia during the Cold War and travelled between Moscow and different cities in China. Now I have no idea where he is, nor can Ludwig or Feliciano's brother find any information on him. He has just dropped out of existence at the moment."

Francis had opened the folder and was looking through the information inside as the albino spoke. He stopped as Gilbert finished. He looked up, "What do you mean be 'at the moment?'"

Gilbert leaned forward with a sigh and his eyes connected with Francis', "What I am about to say you will speak to no one beside whom reside in this space." He felt his eyes widen as he saw Francis nod without a word, leaning back in his chair and opening the folder in his lap. Gilbert nodded and looked up to Alfred, smirking at the enraged look in his blue eyes.

Alfred growled as Francis blinked in confusion, "You bastard…"

Gilbert glanced at Feliciano amusedly, "I did nothing wrong, only assuring that no information leaves this room." He saw rust eyes turn towards him and he stiffened, drawing back slightly. The albino only shook his head, "If you give me your word then I will only ask you make sure Francis nor the wolf say anything about this."

He was confused as to what was happening, what was Gilbert doing? He cursed his voice for shaking slightly, "W-What did you do?"

Gilbert smiled slightly and glanced at Alfred before leaning back into the couch, "Vampires are very old, the species going back to when 'Hell' was created. They were lower level demons that took the form of humans in order to steal souls and take them to the Underworld. They did this many different ways; kidnapping, murdering humans even and snatching the soul before it could leave," He smirked, "or mind control. Those are only a few and now they are not as strong because of vampires mixing with humans. Once vampires began tainting humans, those that were old and powerful enough were able to tap into their ancestral blood and use those powers that the vampires originally had." He looked at Francis as the Frenchman's face turned into a scowl, "I will tell you I can tap into other's minds. It is very useful but I do not have the chance to use it all the time." He held up a hand when Francis opened his mouth, "I did nothing besides ask for your word to keep quiet, but if Hunters come knowing down my door, I will know who to look for."

He caught Francis' eyes and slightly shook his head to show he was fine, but slightly confused still. He looked over as Feliciano stood, silent this whole time, "Gil you really shouldn't be telling all of these things...It's not like when your name had meaning to it, people don't fear you here. You have to be more careful especially when…" He smiled apologetically at Francis, "I just worry about him, I don't want him telling you everything but if anyone Gil deserves your help."

Francis frowned but looked down at the folder and the files inside, "I will do this for you Feliciano and you Mattheu, but don't be surprised if I ask you for something later."

Feliciano only smiled and sat back down, looking at Gilbert who smiled back, "Now, on to business."

Alfred huffed, "Finally, I thought we were going to gossip all day."

Gilbert and Francis ignored him and he watched the two talk silently, "You should know that Ivan works for another, higher level demon who takes orders from Hades himself. He is extremely powerful, even to today's standards. His mind control is much better than what I can do and he is very manipulative. But, there is only one reason he follows that high level demon."

Francis passed the file to him and he looked down at a picture of a rather large man with a big nose and pale, almost white, blonde hair. he man had violet eyes and he looked at Gilbert with a raised eyebrow. The vampire only continued, "The man has a...friend of sorts that like to stay in China and the surrounding countries. His name is Yao. I am not sure if he changed his last name but the last time I found him it was Wang. He runs a drug cartel of sorts, selling potent drugs that are laced with Dark Magic. He mostly uses opium, but I would think he has moved on to other drugs with the times but he does not usually serve humans unless they know of him directly. So I would look for a large collection of creatures in cities."

Francis looked up at GIlbert, "And what will you tell him if I'm able to bring him in?"

Gilbert smirked, "The demon has his two sisters imprisoned, well he had. They died a very long time ago but the man has been able to delude Ivan into thinking they have been alive all this time by showing him shards of their soul. I am simply going to tell him he has been played a fool and maybe I will finally get out of this damn curse."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, I'm terribly sorry for not updating for a while but I think if you haven't guessed already, I'm extending my updates to every other Monday. I know I'm sorry! But it gives me more time to write more and still be able to finish homework. So that's the big thing! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Thank you for the follows and favs! It's what lets me know you guys like this!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**

 **NatureLuvMaple**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He walked beside Francis in silence, watching as the darkened sidewalk passed below them. His mind was whirling with what he had learned from Feliciano and Gilbert. He was more surprised than anything that the creatures would reveal so much...It puzzled him.

Francis had been silent since they had left the studio and had gone through the files three more times. They had gotten three blocks from Feliciano's studio when a figure slipped out of an alley and fell into step beside Francis.

It took him a minute to recognize the man but as they passed under a lamp post he realised who it was walking with them. Even in the darkness he could see his tan skin and dark brown hair that fell in curls around his face. His green eyes looked around them before he turned to Francis' voice, "Were you able to get everything Antonio?"

The Spaniard turned to Francis with a frown, "I was able to get half of the conversation. I heard something about a curse then your microphone cut out." He held up a hand when Francis opened his mouth and a smile took the place of his frown, "But, I was able to get more information on these Ivan and Yao characters." Green eyes landed on his and Antonio smiled, "Hello Mattie! How are you? It's been awhile hasn't it?"

He smiled back and nodded, "Yes. I didn't know you were in on this." He glanced at Francis out of the corner of his eye. "I only thought Francis knew."

Francis only glanced at him before looking at Antonio, "So what were you able to find?"

Antonio frowned then, "I think he's lying about Ivan Branginsky. Yao Wang is a whole different story but don't we all have alliances?" He pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen for a minute, "The man is head of the Russian's DD." He held out the phone, "Ivan Braginsky's a Hunter."

He leaned with Francis to look at the phone and he recognized the symbol in the top right corner. He frowned, "Then...why would he tell me all of that? Let me into his own house…?"

Antonio smiled sadly, "You've never met a vampire before then. They are master manipulators, it's how they're able to feed from their victims so easily. He probably thought you were gullible when you didn't know what he was at first, didn't know his tricks." The Spaniard laid a hand on his shoulder with a smile, "Just be glad he didn't do anything else."

He couldn't help but glare at Antonio, "But what about Ivan being a demon? Yao being a witch? What about Ivan's sisters and that other demon keeping their souls so he can control Ivan?" He crossed his arms, "Why make up such an elaborate story and commit to it to only turn around and say it was all a lie?" He looked at Francis and Antonio, the need to defend Gilbert was great. Maybe it was the way Gilbert looked when he said Madeline's name that first time and… "What about Feliciano? They've obviously known each other for a long time. Why would Feli help a vampire kill a human?" He looked down, "It doesn't make sense that he would lie…"

He didn't catch the look Francis and Antonio shared. The Frenchman laid a hand on his shoulder, it took all his strength to let it rest there, "He's lived for hundreds of years, patience is nothing new to him." The blonde scowled, "He probably enjoys torturing humans that way."

He glared at the ground, not wanting to talk anymore on the subject at the moment. He'd ask, demand from Gilbert himself if he has been playing him all this time, "I don't want to talk about this anymore...Antonio...what about Yao? You said you found a lot on him…"

Antonio cleared his throat and nodded, "Right. Yao lives in China and sometimes travels between the Koreas and into Southern Asia. He's known as a leader of multiple drug, prostitution rings and anything you could think of but he's virtually untouchable. Well legally untouchable. The man uses his...huge amounts of money to pay off anyone and those who won't accept the money suddenly 'vanish' with no trace back to Yao being the culprit. The Chinese Association can't seem to grab him and his relatives just make it more difficult." He pulled up photos on his phone as explained, "The man was multiple cousins and two sons that we know of. Only two are human but just as slick and never stay in one place very long. Each lead a section of the man's...business and sadly I only have three names."

He watched Antonio explain about a small man named Kiku Honda and traveled in between China and Japan. He ran the prostitution ring that ran between the two countries and bringing in humans and creatures from others. The man himself was a low level demon, becoming such after multiple spells he put himself through.

Another was his other son, Li Xio Chun, or Leon, in English. Leon helped smuggle weapons across the borders of China and was known as a professional bomb maker. Leon was human but had been around long enough that he had to be using some form of black magic.

And finally was Xiao Mei. She's one of three who help Yao run the extremely large drug ring that stretches around the world. Not much was known about her besides she was almost always around Yao and is she was creature or not was debatable but there was no evidence against her.

Francis spoke up before he could, "Yao seems pretty untouchable...is there any recent footage of him?"

Antonio's face became grave and paled slightly, "Yes, but here's where it gets...messy. Ivan seen entering Yao's normal spot in China. They spoke for hours before cameras in a California airport caught them leaving. They're looking for someone but we don't know who. I've gotten permission to get in touch with the American branch and they're going to try and intercept the two." He smirked, "Yao a practitioner of black magic, he needs to be stopped."

He stopped and stared at Antonio and Francis, "...You plan on going after a man that has kept himself alive for who knows how many years? He could probably kill you faster than any of these wolves could. You're-"

Francis cut him off, "Mattheu I appreciate you being worried but please, we have dealt with many like Yao, it will be controlled."

He looked to Antonio, "You're going through with this?"

Anotnio smiled, "It will be fine Mattie! We know what we're doing!"

He looked between the two Hunters in front of him and frowned. He didn't believe Gilbert would lie to him, the albino had told him too much. Regardless of what Antonio said, it wouldn't end well.

His eyes caught movement behind Antonio and his shoulders stiffened as the movement turned into two then three. His hand moved to the small of his back but it didn't reach its mark. A large hand grabbed his wrist and he watched Francis and Antonio's eyes widen before their guns were pointed just behind his head.

He moved to jerk his arm away but another hand grabbing his throat stopped him from moving anymore. He scowled, he couldn't believe he didn't notice someone coming up behind him. He forced himself not to flinch as a growling voice spoke right next to his ear, " **So I heard you were hanging around a new vampire and haven't kill him yet. This breaks our agreement, human.** " Shit, the wolf was close to turning. " **You protect two rogues in my territory and now you protect a _vampire._ My patience had reached its end with you... _Hunters_. This will teach your group not to mess with us wolves.** "

He could move any closer to his gun and he didn't dare move his free arm in fear of the wolf snapping his neck. He glared at the now five other figures surrounding them. He didn't doubt that Francis and Antonio could take them out quickly, but these wolves could turn and they would be in deep shit then.

They were trapped.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Wow I am terribly sorry I missed the last update and that this chapter is so short. And left on a cliff hanger! It seems my writing juices aren't flowing so well at the moment. Personally I blame school for that but I do apologize and shall get another chapter (and longer one) out to you all soon! And it will be better than this one! This chapter is just some more information on our antagonists! It will get more interesting I promise!**

 **I have also decided if you guys want to know more about some other characters' back stories. Leave a comment for who you want and I'll write a short story of which character gets the most!**

 **Thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews! It lets me know you like this!**

 **Until next time!**

 **NatureLuvMaple**


End file.
